DownUnder
by Alasia Moonstalker
Summary: Complete Three insane girls fall through the History Class floor into Middle Earth. One has an unbreakable guitar, the second a multitude of cigarette lighters and is a disorganized pack rat, and the third is sarcastic and has no respect for authority.
1. Thorugh the Floor

**"DownUnder"**   
_Author_: Alasia Moonstalker   
_Legalese_: I don't own anything LOTR, but I do own the three girls.   
_Genre_: Action/Adventure/Humor   
_Rating_: PG-13   
_Summary_: Three insane girls fall through the History Class floor into Middle Earth. One has an unbreakable guitar, the second a multitude of cigarette lighters and is a disorganized pack rat, and the third is sarcastic and has no respect for authority. 

**DownUnder**   
_Chapter One:_

"The voices in my head are snoring." The one on the left muttered and the light from the projector flickered as the slide changed and their History teacher continued to lecture. 

"Again? God, is it just me or does this class just get more and more boring?" The one in the middle said, looking contrite. 

"It's not just you." The one on the right said, doodling on the page on front of her - they were supposed to be notes, but the swirls and the freaky chicken in the corner indicated otherwise. 

"Maybe we should start skipping history." The middle girl suggested, chewing in the end of her pen. 

"Are you nuts!" The one on the right hissed. "If my mom found out..." 

"God, I'm so glad we're not staying at you place this weekend." The one on the left said, leaning around the one in the middle to look at her friend. "Your mom scares the hell outta me." 

The one on the right made a face as the one in the middle sighed. "Mom's good with this. Pizza and movies tonight for us." 

"I like mom." Said the girl on the left. She had a habit of calling the middle one's mother 'Mom' as she had never learned her real name and thought of her as a second mom. "She's fun." 

"Yeah, so, how about skipping the rest of our classes and taking a walk through the woods?" The girl on the right said. The other two nodded. The one on the left opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted as the teacher spoke directly to her. 

"Miss Hayes, do you have something to say, or are you just filling the air with carbon?" 

"I have a vitally important role in serving as a bad example, Mr. Barnes, you know this." Haley Hayes replied instantly. Next to her Karen Upchurch snorted and beside her Corrie Robbins giggled. 

"Yes, thank you, Miss Hayes." Mr. Barnes replied dryly. "We had all forgotten. Please remain quite." 

Haley grinned and swung booted feet up onto the table in front of her and as she tipped her chair back on two legs and picked up her backpack, which her friends tended to say was bottomless. She had her binder for school, two spiral notebooks, a green leather-bound journal she took everywhere for random entries and poems, and her writing binder, which, like the first was one of those thin, one inchers. She also currently had a copy of Mercedes Lackey's book entitled _Brightly Burning_ her discman and cd carrier and three changes of clothes and toiletries in that bag. Currently the rocker seemed to be digging for something. 

Karen's bag was a satchel really, it seemed endless as well, she kept her school things and her writing things in there as well. She also had three changes of clothes in her bag as well and a plastic shopping bag of toiletries tied to one side, all of these things had been left at Haley's house when they'd had their last weekend together. She was carrying the Artemus Fowl around in her bag - all three of them. 

Corrie's bag, unlike the black of Karen's or the forest green of Haley's Jansport was purple. It carried her weekend things as well, forcing Corrie to remove her school binder, notebooks and History book and carry them around all day. She had glasses perched on her nose and she was actually taking notes. 

"Ah ha!" Haley declared pulled what appeared to be a cherry lollipop from her pack before she let out a startled shriek and fell over backwards. Karen and Corrie started laughing as they turned to look, only to find that Haley, her bag and the chair she'd been sitting on were completely gone. 

"What's going on... Karen!" Corrie said, startled as she turned back and picked up her notebook as she noted that she was suddenly become much shorter than the table. Karen had pulled on her bag, grabbed the case to her acoustic guitar and stood up on her chair. 

"We're sinking into the floor Corrie!" 

"I noticed!" Corrie exclaimed and then they were falling. Karen let out a scream as she Corrie, their chairs and Corrie's bag and books crashed into the rocks below them. They started yelling, trying to get untangled as a voice drifted over them. 

"It's about time you two showed up." 

Both girls looked up to see Haley watching them a few feet away, her bag at her feet, lounging in the blue plastic chair and sucking on her lollipop as if falling through the floor into a foreign world was not at all unnatural. Both girls glared at her and finished untangling themselves, gathering their things and abandoning their chairs to join Haley. 

"There's a forest that way." Haley said. "looks like we're walking." 

"Give me a sec." Corrie said, kneeling and pulling everything out of her bag before fixing it so that all she had to carry was her history book. She stood and nodded to her friends and the three turned to walk, only to come face to sword point. 

"Holy Hell!" Haley screeched, backing away from the sword she'd almost impaled herself on. "Watch where you point that thing!" 

The man was dirty, covered in grime and smelled. He was clad in greens and browns and accompanied by another man with a sword, a Dwarf with an Axe and an Elf with a bow and arrow. Four Hobbits standing behind them. Haley was glaring daggers at the man who was aiming his weapon at her. 

"Who are you?" He asked. "And where did you come from?" 

"I am Haley Hayes, these are Karen Upchurch and Corrie Robbins. We come from History class 303, Santa Rita High School, Tucson, Arizona, United States of America, Western Hemisphere, Earth." 

"What?" 

"Nothing. Where the hell are we?" Haley demanded, then, wanting to be sure. "And who are you?" 

"We are outside the woods of Lothlorien. I an Aragorn, son of Arathorn. My companions are Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck of the Shire. This here is Gimli, son of Gloin. He is Boromir, son of Denethor, and he is Legolas, of the Woodland Realm." 

"Uh huh, and I'm Santa Clause." 

"Excuse me, Miss, but, who is Santa Clause?" Sam asked, causing all three girls to gape at him. 

"Never mind." Karen sighed as Haley stuck her sucker in her mouth and turned her back on the group. "We're completely lost and are unarmed." 

"It is not safe here, you shall travel with us." Aragorn said, turning to lead the group. The three girls following. 

* * * 

Later they rested on the edge of the forest under the eaves of the trees near the Nimrodel, an icy cold river. Haley was lying on the ground, her dark blue hooded, zip-up sweater bunched up under her head as she stared at the sky. Karen sat strumming her guitar and humming softly to herself while Corrie dug in her bag for something. She pulled out clothes and books and binders and pens and wrappers. A pack of gum, ten dollars that had escaped her wallet. A laser pointer which she fiddled with for a second before setting it aside. Finally she turned her bag upside down and allowed everything in it to come out before she pawed through it and emerged victorious with a beaten bag of Grandma's Cookies. 

"It's like spring cleaning at my house." Karen said, staring at the mess before Corrie. 

"Cor hasn't properly cleaned out her bag since the end of last year, Ren, you know this." Haley said. 

"I know, but I'm still getting scary flashbacks of my brother's bedroom before her went into the Army." Karen said. 

Corrie opened the bag and began eating the crumbled cookies with two fingers as Karen began pawing through the mess and repacking Corrie's bag, leaving a pile of trash out. 

"Is your room like this, Cor?" Karen asked. 

"'Course." Corrie said around a mouthful of chocolate, chocolate chip cookie. 

Their banter continued even as Haley rose, tied her sweater around her waist, grabbed her pack and moved to sit on a fallen log by Boromir. She opened the front pocket, pawing through it until she produced two more suckers, an orange one and another red one. She offered the red one to Boromir, who took it hesitantly. 

"What is it?" He asked. 

"A lollipop. It's a sweet that you suck on until it's gone. The stick os so that you can take it out of your mouth when you need to without drooling all over yourself. Go on, try it. It's only a little dum dum." Haley offered. She had a whole, Costco sized bag of dum dums in her bag. She wasn't about to run out. As she still had half the previous bag in her back pack still. 

"What's a dum dum?" Boromir asked, as he carefully unwrapped the sucker and licked it. 

"That is. There are different kinds of lollies where I'm from. This one's called a Dum Dum." Haley replied, unwrapping hers and sticking it her mouth between her cheek and teeth so that her cheek bulged out a little. "Keeps the energy up. That one's cherry flavour." 

"Right." Boromir said, then bravely stuck it in his mouth. 

"Arsonist!!" Karen cried suddenly. Haley turned to see Corrie holding what appeared to be five, multicoloured lighters while the Hobbits looked on, confused. 

"So not!" Corrie yelled. "You asked for one. Pick!" 

"Ooh, purple!" Haley yelled, Corrie tossed it to her and she grinned, standing and slipping into into one of the pockets of her baggy, army green cargo pants. Karen rolled her eyes and chose blue, leaving the red, green and yellow ones to Corrie. 


	2. Lothlorien

**"DownUnder"**   
_Author_: Alasia Moonstalker   
_Legalese_: I don't own anything LOTR, but I do own the three girls.   
_Genre_: Action/Adventure/Humor   
_Rating_: PG-13   
_Summary_: Three insane girls fall through the History Class floor into Middle Earth. One has an unbreakable guitar, the second a multitude of cigarette lighters and is a disorganized pack rat, and the third is sarcastic and has no respect for authority. 

**DownUnder**   
_Chapter Two:_

"Stay close young Hobbits! They say an Elf witch lives in these woods..." 

Haley rolled her eyes as she pulled her shoulder length light brown hair back into a high ponytail to get it off her neck as she fiddled with the hem of her camouflage baby tee which had 'you can't see me' written on it in white. Her green eyes flickered over to Karen, whose faded blue jeans were patched over one knee with a patch of Spongebob Squarepants. Her blue tee had Spongebob's pet snail Gary on it. Her blonde hair lay around the middle of her back, streaked with blue. Corrie was clad in dark blue jeans and a white tee with 'nerds are people too' on it in black. Her cropped red hair pulled back with silver clips. 

They made quite the trio, but at least they got along. Haley smiled a little and began to hum while gripping the straps of her bag while it smacked her butt as she bounced a little. Corrie and Karen immediately recognized the theme song from the movie _Benny and Joon _as Haley hummed _I Would Walk 500 Miles _with a grin on her face. 

"She's hyper." Karen noted calmly. 

Corrie nodded. "She's had at least four Dum Dums, and she gave one to Boromir. A Cherry one." 

"OooOoh." The two girls said together as Karen wiggled her eyebrows at Haley suggestively, causing the taller girl to snort but continue to hum. 

"But they won't catch this Dwarf unawares, no, for I have the ears of a fox and the eyes of a hawk... Oh..." 

"Yikes!" Haley yelled, turning to face an elf with a bow and arrow pointed at her. "Gads, what is it with you people and aiming at me!?" She demanded even as Corrie hefted her history book, ready to hurl it at the elf aiming at her and Karen hefted the case of her electric guitar. 

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." A male elf said, walking up, watching as Haley pulled out her purple lighter and a travel size hair spray bottle. 

"Why do you have hair spray Hale?" Karen asked curiously, Haley shrugged. 

"We seek protection." Aragorn said in elvish to Haldir, who nodded, indicated the guards to lower their weapons and led them into the forest. 

* * * 

Aragorn was arguing with Haldir, gesturing wildly periodically. Haley, Karen and Corrie sat at the edge of the flet, their feet dangling off the edge of the platform as they sat in silence, swinging their legs in time. Right. Left. Right. Left. 

"What I wouldn't give for a can of Cheese Whiz and some crackers." Corrie said. "I'm hungry." 

"Here." And elf said, the three girls were nearly positive that he'd said his name was something like Rumil, or maybe it was Orophin, they'd gotten the names mixed up. Rumil handed each girl a piece of Lembas bread, Haley took a bite out of it. 

"It's really dry, but oddly filling." 

* * * 

The three girls stood huddled together as they talked rapidly to each other. They were discussing their meeting with Galadriel in hushed tones. When they'd arrived in Charas Galadhon Galadriel had greeted each girl mentally and then smiled said that they each had an important role to play in the quest. Whatever that was. Afterward the three had been given a bath, their clothes taken away to be washed after they'd made sure they'd get them back. 

Haley's hair was still damp, and lay straight around her face before ending at her shoulders. Unlike her friends she'd only brought her army green cargoes and their tan counterparts and about six baby tees along with her blue and green plaid pyjama pants and her black tank with 'I'm in my jammies' written on it in white. She was clad in her pyjamas now, like her friends. 

Karen had brought her Spongebob pants, another pair of faded blue jeans and a pair of black balloon pants. She was clad in a pair of Winnie the Pooh boxers and a huge white tee with a company logo on the back. She had a pair of berkinstocks on her feet, her own tennis shoes left with her gear where they'd be staying with the Fellowship. 

Corrie herself had brought two pairs of jeans (blue and black) and a pair of tan corduroys. She was wearing blue and white cloud pyjama pants and a plain white tank top. She had her hands on her hips and a frustrated look on her face. All three girls had just gotten back from a bath and a meeting with Galadriel so that the elvin woman could tell them what the quest was. 

"My ladies?" All three turned to see Sam standing there, looking timid. 

"Yes, Sam?" Asked Karen. 

"Will you be joining us for songs tonight?" Sam asked. 

"Of course we will." Corrie said, following Sam back to their bedrolls. Karen wrapped herself into her bedroll and Haley fell into a cross-legged position as Corrie propped herself up on a tree next to Legolas. Haley reached over and opened her bag pulling out a pair of socks and pulling them on before she pulled out a deck of metallic Sailor Moon playing cards. She set herself up for Solitare as the evening began. 

It had been decided that the three would leave with the Fellowship. Since they were leaving in boats it and there were three of them they would be getting their own boat instead of charing with the others. The Hobbits wouldn't be able to control a boat due to their small size and Gimli wasn't big on water, but Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir could all handle a boat. Since Haley had spent every summer of her life camping, rafting, repelling and hiking she was in charge of the fourth boat, but had instructed Karen in the ways of boating quickly. 

Their time in Lorien passed swiftly and The three girls found themselves in line to say goodbye to the Lorien elves alongside the Fellowship. Each had been given a Lorien cloak with the ivy clasp like the others. Though each girl was carrying a bag with her, and in Karen's case her guitar case as well. 

"You expect me to know how to use this, Lady?" Haley demanded of Galadriel. The tall she-elf had just handed her a sword and swordbelt to go around her waist. 

"I'm sure the others shall be willing to teach you." Galadriel said with a soft smile. "You shall need this, keep it with you always and you shall not fall away from your destined path." 

Galadriel moved over to Karen. She handed the blonde what appeared to be a silvery gray guitar strap. "Use this to carry your instrument should the case become damaged. It is laced with _mithril _and is nearly undamageable." 

She moved on to Corrie, who looked a little apprehinsive and said. "You're not giving me a weapon are you? 'Cause I gotta tell ya, my aim? Not so good." 

Galadriel laughed a little and smiled at the red-haired girl. She handed her a small wooden box with ivy and flowers carved into it. "It will carry anything you put into it and keep the item safe." 

As the Fellowship and their new female companions piled into the boats Corrie said. "I don't have anything special to put in that box." 

"You might one day. She's just got good intentions, like the rest of us." Karen said. 

"Yeah, and like they say," Haley said as she pushed their boat away from the shore to follow the other three down the river. "The road to hell is paved with good inentions." 


	3. The Departure of Boromir

**"DownUnder"**   
_Author_: Alasia Moonstalker   
_Legalese_: I don't own anything LOTR, but I do own the three girls.   
_Genre_: Action/Adventure/Humor   
_Rating_: PG-13   
_Summary_: Three insane girls fall through the History Class floor into Middle Earth. One has an unbreakable guitar, the second a multitude of cigarette lighters and is a disorganized pack rat, and the third is sarcastic and has no respect for authority. 

**DownUnder**   
_Chapter Three:_

Parry, block, run away screaming. These were the thoughts that ran through Haley's head as Aragorn taught her some basic moves with her new sword. She didn't want to fight ugly Orcs. She wanted to run away. 

"Trust your insticts." Aragorn said calmly as he taught her another move. "They will show you what to do basically after you learn a few things." 

"What if my insticts are telling me to run away screaming with my arms flailing?" Haley asked, causing Aragorn to pause and stare as Corrie burst out laughing from where she sat next to Boromir watching. Legolas was keeping watch with Gimli and Karen was telling the story of _Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back_ to the Hobbits. The night before she'd told them the story of _Return of the Jedi_ and was currently coming up on the part where Vader tells Luke that he's his father. 

"You must defend yourself, and attack if you must. They would follow you." 

Haley pouted but striaghtened up and paid more attention to what Aragorn was showing her. 

"We reach the Falls of Rauros on the morrow." Boromir said to Corrie, who had asked about the trip. "From there we continue on foot." 

"No more boats? Yay!" 

* * * 

"I think we need a slogan, or a theme song or something." The two girls that Corrie sat between groan good naturedly. "Seriously, we have to be something. I mean, we dress funny here, talk funny, act funny. Might as well be funny. You know, a name for us or a slogan." 

"Right, and we can have t-shirts made." Haley retorted sarcastically. 

"We'll be like the Knights of Ni." Said Karen with a grin. "Our slogan can be 'bring us a shrubbery - a good looking one - or die'." 

"Well, not so much a shrubbery..." Corrie trailed off. 

"How about the Knights of Ish, 'cause we can say 'Ish'." Haley said. "Then we'll be a group with a title and the only ones who get it." 

"Okay." Karen said slowly. 

"Okay, we're the Knights who say 'Ish' - Knights of Ish for short." Corrie said. "And our slogan will be... Um..." 

"The Knights of Ish, they go to hell in a handbasket." Karen said. 

"Must you bring this up again, Karen?" Corrie asked. "Think positive things. Like going to the mall or bunnies." 

"Bunnies aren't positive." Haley said, eyebrows knitted together. "And Karen has a point. I mean, we're going off to our deaths like this." 

"Uh, guys?" 

"And it's - What Karen?!" Haley demanded of the seventeen-year-old girl who'd just smacked her with her oar. Karen ponited. Haley looked and the eighteen-year-old's mouth dropped open. "Wow." 

"Yeah." Corrie said in agreement as they passed between the two towering stautes. "Aragorn? What are those?" 

"The Argonath." Aragorn replied. "Long have I wanted to set my eyes upon the kings of old. My kin." 

"Wow. That's like Stonehenge only more amazing 'cause they're of people." Karen remarked. Haley nodded, stunned. 

* * * 

"Where's Frodo?" 

Haley looked up at this and noticed that Frodo's bedroll was empty, her eyes slid over to see Boromir's sheild resting next to his bedroll and sighed. Rising as Aragorn said they'd better find the Ring-bearer. She'd been wearing her army green cargoes for three days as well as her 'you can't see me' shirt. All three girls were wearing what they'd come here in. Ruin one outfit before startong on another was their philosophy. 

Corrie dissapeared with the Hobbits, her backpack on her back. Karen and Haley traded a look before Karen dissapeared with Sam. Legolas and Gimli went off as Haley fastened her sword around her waist and followed Aragorn, humming the _Jaws _theme under her breath. 

* * * 

"Frodo?" 

"It has taken Boromir." 

"Frodo, what?" 

"Stay away!" 

Aragorn rushed forward around the corner of the ruins, followed by Haley. "I swore to protect you." 

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo demanded of both Aragorn and Haley, who he'd come to like. Frodo held out his closed fist and opened it, showing the ring. "Would you destroy it?" 

"Ooh, shiny." Haley said in a child-like voice before snapping to attention. "But so not my color." 

Aragorn stared at the ring for a moment before kneeling in front of the Hobbit and closing Frodo's hand over it. "I would have gone with you into the very fires of Mordor." 

"I know. Take care of them, especially Sam, he will not understand." Frodo said sadly. Aragorn bowed his head after nodding slightly. The Ranger's eyes widened slightly. 

"Go Frodo!" 

Frodo started and pulled out Sting, which was glowing blue. 

"That can't be good." Haley said, with wide green eyes. 

"Go!" Aragorn said, drawing his own sword and turning as Frodo ran off. Haley drew her own sword and closed her eyes, turning around slowly. She opened her eyes and they widened to the size of the proverbial dinner plates. They were faced with an army of Uruk-Hai. She swallowed hard as they charged. 

* * * 

Karen's head snapped up at the sound of a shrill scream that sounded a lot like Corrie. She turned to Sam, who was looking at her with wide eyes. 

"Keep looking for Frodo, I'll go find out what that was." 

She hefted her guitar case and dashed away as Sam turned and continued running toward camp. Karen topped the hill in time to see Uruks rushing Corrie, Merry and Pippin from behind. She bent, opening her guitar case and picked up the instrument, grabbing it around the neck she lifted it, ran and bashed the closest Uruk from behind with a loud clanging noise as she spun and hit another. It was a good thing she'd been on the softball team, as she was now weilding the electric guitar life a baseball bat. 

* * * 

Corrie let out a scream as she, Merry and Pippin kept running to keep the orcs away from Frodo. She started yelling about how she should have stayed at home. She and the two Hobbits stopped as they saw more orcs running down the hill toward them. Her eyes widened as the Orcs neared and suddenly there was Boromir, defending them and killing the ugly creatures left and right. 

Corrie stooped and picked up a rock and hurled it into the mass of bodies, luckliy beaning an orc on the head instead of her protector. Merry and Pippin got the idea and started throwing rocks too as Boromir lifted the Horn of Gondor to his lips and blew, reminding Corrie of the Vikings. 

* * * 

Haley's head snapped up at the sound of Corrie's scream. She spun and started heading down the hill. She blocked an orc's sword and began to battle with it. It slashed her across her stomach, effectively slicing her shirt open and leaving a thin trail of blood to well up from her toned stomach. She let out a yell of pain before gripping the handle of her sword with both hands and bringing it up, right into the creature's groin. It screamed and she pulled out her sword before running the creature through and began running again as a horn broke through the din of the fighting. 

"The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas yelled behind her. 

"Boromir!" She heard Aragorn gasp, who was closer to her and suddenly she and Aragorn were both running toward the sounds. 

Haley jumped over a log, football tackling the archer elf down as it was about to release it's third arrow. The arrow was released and it hit another orc. Haley's sword clattered to the ground a few feet away as she sat up on the elf and aimed a punch at the orc. She cursed in pain as she caught the thing in the mouth and her knuckles spilt open. The orc roared at her and threw her off of him. It rose and Aragorn attacked it from behind as Haley scrambled for her sword, stood and stumble-ran toward the orcs that were now lifting Corrie, Merry and Pippin and running off with them. She stopped running and dropped her sword, heaving before she turned and caught Boromir as he collapsed, gasping in pain. 

Haley ignored the sounds of battle coming from her right as she set Boromir on the ground and assessed him. He looked horrible with two arrows protruding from his torso. The sounds of fighting stopped and Aragorn appeared at her side. 

"Boromir?" She asked softly. 

He opened green eyes and smiled a little at her. "The Hobbits? Where are they?" 

"Taken." Aragorn whispered. Boromir closed his eyes in pain. 

"Frodo? Where is he? I tried to take the ring from him." Boromir said desperately. Haley felt tears coming to her eyes as her friend lay there, dying. 

"I let Frodo go." Aragorn said, wrapping a hand around one of the arrow shafts, ready to pull it out. Boromir grasped his hand. 

"Leave it, it is over." He said, Aragorn let go. "I have failed. Gondor will fall, and my city to ruin." 

"I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail." Aragorn said feircely. 

"Our people?" Boromir asked, smiling a little before he coughed. He reached for his sword and Haley handed it to him before grasping his free hand. "I would have followed you my brother, my captain, my King." 

"Be at peace Son of Gondor." Aragorn murmered as the light left Boromir's eyes and he died. Aragorn leaned over and kissed Boromir's forehead as tears made tracks down Haley's face. 


	4. Captured!

**"DownUnder"**   
_Author_: Alasia Moonstalker   
_Legalese_: I don't own anything LOTR, but I do own the three girls.   
_Genre_: Action/Adventure/Humor   
_Rating_: PG-13   
_Summary_: Three insane girls fall through the History Class floor into Middle Earth. One has an unbreakable guitar, the second a multitude of cigarette lighters and is a disorganized pack rat, and the third is sarcastic and has no respect for authority. 

**DownUnder**   
_Chapter Four:_

Karen and Haley watched as Boromir's body fell over the falls. Haley's midsection had been cleaned and covered with gauze and wrapped with an ace bandage from the first aid kit Karen had had in her bag. Haley had changed her shirt, shoving the cut one into her bag and pulling on a black one with 'Hogwarts Dropout' on it. A gash over Karen's right eyes had also been cleaned and closed with strips of thin whiteish strips. Haley's sword was once again around her waist, and her back pack and cloak over her shoulders. Karen had lost the case to her guitar and it was now on her back using the strap that Galadriel had given her. 

The two girls shared a look of understanding as Legolas moved to put a boat in the water. "Come, we must hurry, Frodo and Sam have already reached teh Eastern shore!" 

No one moved. Legloas looked up at Aragorn. "You mean not to after them?" 

"Frodo's life is no longer in our hands." Aragorn replied. 

"Then the Fellowship has failed?" Gimli grunted out. 

"Not as long as we hold true to each other." Aragorn said, looking over at the two girls and then the Elf and Dwarf. "We shall not leave Merry, Pippin and Corrie to death. Let's hunt some Orc." 

"Yeah!" Karen yelled. "Let's go kick some ass! For Boromir!" 

"Boromir!" Haley exclaimed, raising her damaged hand in the air. 

The three began to run. 

* * * 

"Corrie? Merry?" 

Corrie groaned and blinked her eyes open only to see the ground rushing away below her. She paled a little as a bad bump hit her stomach and the contents of her stomach released themselves only to dissapear behind them. 

"God, I wish I'd stayed unconcious." She muttered, raising a hand to her aching head. 

"Corrie? Are you awake?" Pippin asked from somwhere as Corrie was thrown to the ground in order for the Orcs to take a small breather. She grunted and looked around. Merry lay unconcious, but Pippin was looking at her. She smiled weakly, feeling naceous. 

"I have an idea." Pippin said softly. 

"What's that?" 

"I'm going to run off, leave my pin behind for the others to find." Pippin said. 

"I'll distract them." Corrie said before lurching to her feet, running to an outcropping of rocks and heaving the remaning contents of her stomach into the grass as she continued to dry heave. Some of the Orcs laughed at her as the one in charge of her walked over and grunted before hauling her around. 

"Get that Halfling!" The orc yelled. A commotion ensued, in which Corrie found herself over the shoulder of the orc again and soon the were off again, but not before she caught sight of Pippin, who shot her a grin. 

* * * 

Haley's stomach burned with a dull pain as she ran along. She was really grateful that she'd been a track star back home. Karen wasn't faring quite as well as Haley was, but that wasn't a surprising, Karen rode a bike, she didn't run for hours on end like they were doing now. Karen's injuries and the soreness and small cuts on Haley's hand were nearly fully healed thanks to Aragorn. He brewed up a new polutice for her stomach every time they stopped, so she was doing much better than she would have been without it. The bleeding had stopped, even if she was lifting and running. 

They'd been running for three days. They'd long since left Amon Hen behind for the rolling plains of Rohan. Aragorn called a halt and Karen dropped ungracefully to the ground, heaving in much needed oxygen as Haley sat down on a rock near her friend. Haley had started to keep a stream of lollies going through the group. The sugar boosting their energies. The three male members of the group had been timid to try them at first, and Haley had smiled a little and told them that the orange ones had been Boromir's favourites. 

She dug in one of the deep pockets of her pants and pulled out a bundle of lollies, tossing one to Karen before pulling one out for herself. She stuck it in her mouth. 

"Look at this." Aragorn said, lifting something off the ground not too far away. "Not lightly to the leaves of Lorien fall." 

"This individual path arcs back in. Perhaps the one who dropped it left it as a sign for us?" Legolas suggested. 

"We are getting closer." Aragorn said before he took off running again. 

"And the ants go marching." Haley muttered before she heaved to her feet and followed behind them. 

* * * 

The breath rushed from Corrie's lungs as she impacted the ground. "You guys okay?" 

Merry and Pippin both nodded as one of the orcs spoke up. "We need fresh meat! We haven't had nothin' but maggoty bread for three days!" 

"Yeah!" Another spoke up. He was skinnier and paler than the other. He looked around, his eyes landing on their cargo. "What about them? They're fresh." 

"They are not for eating!" The leader yelled. 

"What about their legs? They don't need those." A shorter orc said, licking his lips. "Oh, they look tasty!" 

The tall, pale orc went to rush the trio and the leader lopped his head off. "Looks like meat's back on the menu boys!" 

Corrie grimaced and turned away from the sight and saw Merry motioning toward the trees. Corrie crawled along behind them before she felt something grab onto her and flip her over. She stared up into the face of the orc who'd wanted to eat their legs. He grinned, pulled out a long knife and Corrie whimpered. 

The orc jerked and fell away, a spear protruding from it's back. Horses appeared with human riders, the armored men attacking the group of orcs with a vengeance. 

"Run!" Corrie yelled, standing and rushing over to the two Hobbits, who had cut the ropes binding their hands. She dashed into the forest. Corrie was yanked back and she let out a shrill scream at the orc looking down at her with a malicious grin on its face. She spotted the injured orc from before dash into the woods behind Merry and Pippin. The two had stopped and turned back. 

"Corrie!" 

"Run! Go!" Corrie yelled and Merry pulled Pippin into the trees and they dissapeared. Corrie turned her eyes back to the orc hoding onto her before she took a deep breath and let out a piercing scream. The orc let go and stumbled back, holding its ears and she turned to flee into the trees only to be faced with another orc. She ducked a blow from it and turned again to see a horse coming at her. The rider leaned down, reaching for her, she reached up and was swept up onto the horse behind him. 

He rode away from the battle and stopped him mount as he jumped down and turned to face her as dawn broke and the rest of the Rohirrim returned to where he stood. He pulled out a knife and cut the rope from her hands. 

"Are you well, m'lady?" He asked. 

He helped her down and her knees gave, he held her up as she trembled. Some of the men went about gathering the bodies of the orcs into a huge pile as the man looked down at her. She shook her head in a wierd bobbly motion before dashing to the trees and emptying her stomach again. 

Corrie wandered around a bit before spotting her pack. She went over to it and grabbed it up with a sigh before she looked back to the trees. Merry and Pippin were in there, somewhere, with an orc after them. There was nothing she could do for them right now. 


	5. Lost in Fangorn

**"DownUnder"**   
_Author_: Alasia Moonstalker   
_Legalese_: I don't own anything LOTR, but I do own the three girls.   
_Genre_: Action/Adventure/Humor   
_Rating_: PG-13   
_Summary_: Three insane girls fall through the History Class floor into Middle Earth. One has an unbreakable guitar, the second a multitude of cigarette lighters and is a disorganized pack rat, and the third is sarcastic and has no respect for authority. 

**DownUnder**   
_Chapter Five:_

"What's that sound?" 

"Horses." Aragorn said, getting up off the ground before turning and dashing behind some rocks. The rest followed and Haley and Karen watched with wide eyes as a huge host of horsemen rode past. Aragorn stood and cupped his hands around his mouth, yelling out. 

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?!" 

The enitre host turned as one and returned to surround the group of five. Spears were lowered to point at them and Haley cursed loudly. Elbowing Aragorn and blaming him that they were now at the point of a weapon. He grunted but said nothing as a man rode forward. 

"What business do a man, an elf, a dwarf and two women have in the Riddermark?" The man demanded. 

"We are friends to Theoden, your king." 

The man sighed and removed his helmet, showing long blonde hair and tanned features. "Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin. What are your names?" 

"Give me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give ye mine." Gimli said, earning a sharp elbow from Karen. 

"I would remove your head dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." The man said. Legolas knocked an arrow and aimed at the man's head. 

"You would die before your stroke fell." 

Aragorn leapt in and pushed Legolas' bow down. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, my companions are Legolas of the Woodland Realm, Gimli son of Gloin, Karen Upchurch and Haley Hayes." 

"Yo." Haley said. 

"We are tracking a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken three of our friends hostage." 

"We slaughtered the Orcs in the night. We left none alive." 

"None at all? There were two Hobbits with them and a young woman!" Gimli asked. 

"The woman you speak of is safe in Edoras." Eomer said. "What is a Hobbit?" 

"Halflings." Haley said, stepping foward. "They look sort of like children, are you sure you didn't see them?" 

"Yes." Haley cursed, surprising Eomer as Karen placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "We piled the bodies and burned them. Your friends may still live. Your human friend is well in Edoras, but the others. I don't know." 

Eomer let out a sharp whistle and three horses stepped forward. "Hasofel, Arod, Edaen. May they bear you to safer places than their former masters." 

Eomer returned to his company then and the horsemen rode away as Haley haulder herself into Edaen's saddle. The other's mounted, Gimli up behind Legolas and Karen behind Aragorn. 

* * * 

The pile of burned orc bodies was still smoking when they reached it. They dismounted there and Gimli started sorting through the remains. He pulled something out and grimaced. 

"'Tis one of their wee belts." 

Legolas murmered something in elvish as Aragorn let out a furious scream and collapsed to his knees. Karen and Haley shared a hug as Karen sniffeled. Movement from Aragorn pulled the two girls' attention to him. He was brushing his hands against the ground. 

"A Hobbit lay here." He said, rising and moving forward. "They crawled. Their bonds were cut. They ran... Straight into Fangorn Forest." 

Gimli took in a sharp breath. "What madness drove them in there?" 

"Whatever it was, we'd better go after them. Corrie can stay where she is for now, we can get her after we find Merry and Pippin." Karen said softly. Haley nodded. 

"Here we go, to save the day." 

"Ish." Karen said a little glumly. 

* * * 

"This place is really scary." Haley murmered. "It's alomst as if the trees are alive. 

"This forest is old, and angry." Legolas said, looking around. 

A sudden burst of wind and groaning reached their ears and Aragorn looked back. "Gimli! Lower your axe!" 

Gimli did so and the small group continued forward. Karen looked around nervously, spinning a slow circle before heading down what looked like a path. It took her a few minutes to realize that she'd lost the others, but by that time, she was so lost it didn't matter. She heaved a sigh and sat down on a rock, looking around. 

The ground shook a little and she looked up just in time to see something coming at her. She screamed and jumped out of the way as three voices exclaimed their surprise. She looked up at the giant walking tree with wide eyes. 

"Karen!" 

Was that Merry's voice? She looked around frantically, seeing Merry and Pippin perched atop the tree. "Merry? Pippin?" 

"Karen!" Pippin exclaimed, climbing down to hug her. "This is Treebeard." 

"Ho hoom. A human now is it." Treebeard said. "Hoom. Well, Gandalf asked me to keep you safe, and safe is where I shall keep you." 

* * * 

"The white wizard approaches." Legloas said. 

"Strike quickly, or he shall cast a spell on us." Aragorn said. 

Haley spun with the others and drew her sword. She cursed as the handle heated and she was forced to drop it. 

"You seek the path of two young Hobbits." A booming voice said. 

"Where are they?" Haley asked. 

"They passed this way. The day before yesterday." The voice said. 

"Who are you?" 

The bright light that the group was cringing away from faded and the male members took in sharp breaths. Aragorn spoke. "Gandalf?" 

"Gandalf?" The man asked. "Oh, yes. That was my name. Gandalf the Grey. I am Gandalf the White." 

"But how, you fell." Aragorn said. 

"Yes. Through fire, and water." Gandalf said. "Who is this?" 

Aragorn turned to Haley. "This is one of three young women we travel with now. Her name is Haley, her friend... Where's Karen?" 

"The other girl you were with?" Gandalf asked. Aragorn nodded. "She's with the Hobbits." 

"Huh?" Haley demanded. "Karen's with Merry and Pippin? Okay." 

"Come, we haven't time to lose." Gandalf said, leading the small group back the way they'd come. 


	6. Grieving in Rohan

**"DownUnder"**   
_Author_: Alasia Moonstalker   
_Legalese_: I don't own anything LOTR, but I do own the three girls.   
_Genre_: Action/Adventure/Humor   
_Rating_: PG-13   
_Summary_: Three insane girls fall through the History Class floor into Middle Earth. One has an unbreakable guitar, the second a multitude of cigarette lighters and is a disorganized pack rat, and the third is sarcastic and has no respect for authority. 

_Author's Notes: _Okay, this chap is a bit of a tear-jerker. Haley mourns for Boromir in this chapter. Includes a smashed vase and lots of crying. 

**DownUnder**   
_Chapter Six:_

"'Haven't much time', my ass!" Haley muttered as she mounted Edaen and followed behind her companions. She kept muttering to herself about Karen going and getting lost - though she had an idea that though Karen had obviouls gotten herself lost, that she'd had a bit of help from Gandalf. 

"How far from Edoras are we?" Haley yelled up to Gandalf. "I want to make sure Corrie's okay." 

Gandalf ignored her and she muttered something about 'that old windbag' that Legolas glared at her for. She merely ignored him, only wanting a hot meal, a bath, clean clothes and new bandages around her midsection. She'd force the people in Edoras to wash her clothes and her ace bandage, as she wasn't going to carry around a set of clothes she'd been in for days, much less weeks. 

When they arrived at Edoras Gandalf warned them that they wouldn't receive a warm welcome here. He was right. Gimli muttered about finding more cheer in a grave yard. They stopped their horses at the base of the stairs leading into the Golden Hall of Rohan. They made their way up the stairs only to be confronted by a pair of guards. 

"I am Hama, doorwarden of Theoden King. Your weapons are not to enter the hall, by order of Grima Wormtounge." 

Haley blinked. She sighed a little and handed over her sword after Gandalf nodded at them. At least she knew a few moves. She hadn't been in martial arts classes for five years for nothing. Gandalf moved to step forward. 

"Your staff." Hama said. 

Gandalf looked startled. "Surely you wouldn't deprive an old man of his walking stick, would you?" 

Haley wanted to laugh, and by the expression in Hama's eyes, he could tell that Gandalf was lying, but he let the wizard have his staff. Gandalf took Legolas' arm in order to make the lie more believeable as they entered the hall. At the end a withered old man sat on a throne. Haley noted the men following them at the sides of the room and noted the predatory looks in their eyes. 

"The hospitality has lessened of late, Theoden King." Gandalf said. 

Theoden looked up slightly and spoke in a croaky voice. "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" 

"A just question my liege." A slimy looking man appeared at the King's side and stepped down to walk toward Gandalf. He was a sickly pale, yellowish colour and Haley cringed away from him. "Ill news I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." 

"Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." Gandalf said to Grima as he lifted his staff. Grima flinched away. 

"I told you to take the wizard's staff!" 

The men at the sides of the room attacked and the four around Gandalf took them out swiftly. Haley took one's feet out from under him before throwing another over her shoulder and punching a third as Legolas clotheslined the last one. Gimli rushed forward and knocked Grima down, standing on his cloak so he couldn't go anywhere. 

"I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf was saying. A deeper, more chilling voice came from Theoden. 

"If I go, Theoden dies." 

"I think not." Gandalf said, throwing back his gray cloak to reveal his somewhat glowing white robes. A girl in white appeared and headed forward, Aragorn stopped him as the battle continued until Theoden fell forward, the girl rushing forward to catch him. Youth returned to Theoden's features as Corrie appeared in the doorway and rushed Haley, the two girls hugged. 

"I know your face... Eowyn." 

* * * 

"So let me get this straight. When you were about to find us, Karen wanders off and you end up with Gandalf?" Corrie asked looking a little lost. 

Haley nodded. "Yeah. Something along those lines." 

"You don't sound enthused." 

Haley sat down on her bed. She was clean, wearing clean clothes, and she'd had her first full night's sleep in what felt like years. Her hand and any other scrapes she'd gotten were fully healed, leaving only a few thin silver scars on her knuckles. Her stomach wasn't quite so lucky. It was healing rapidly, but would leave a long scar along her stomach for the rest of her life. 

The night before Corrie had filled her in on what had happened to her and the two Hobbits through the door while Haley had been up to her neck in hot water sprinkled with flower petals and scented oils. The pair had had breakfast in Haley's room the next morning after having fallen asleep on her bed and sleeping in. They hadn't left the room at all today. 

"I'm not all that enthused, as you put it." Haley said. "I know I'm the insane one, Cor, but this is all so emotionally and physically draining." 

Corrie looked a little concerned at her friend. Haley was rarely ever this serious. "What happened Haley? What aren't you telling me?" 

Tears stung the corners of Haley's eyes and she buried her head in her hands. Corrie sat down next to her and rubbed her back in slow circular motions, trying to calm the older girl. "I watched it, Corrie." 

"Watched what?" Corrie asked softly. 

"He died. Boromir died, and I couldn't do anything about it! I just sat there!" Haley exclaimed, rising and pacing a little. "He was my friend and I just let him slip away!" 

Corrie flinched as a vase filled with wild flowers flew across the room and smashed against the wall, the glass tinkling to the floor as Haley screamed at the top of her lungs before dropping to her knees. Corrie rose and moved to her friend, kneeling next to her. Haley had never taken death well, and in the last year she'd lost a good friend and her closest lifetime friend to suicide within six months. To add Boromir to that mix wasn't what Haley Hayes needed at the moment. 

"Hale..." Corrie murmered. "There wasn't anything you could do but let him know how much you cared." 

"I - I..." She started crying softly and the slight red head pulled the green-eyed girl to her. 

Corrie didn't really know what to do, Haley was the strong one. The rock. Corrie had never seen the other girl cry before, so she just let her cry. She let Haley cry for Boromir, and for her friends. 


	7. To Isengard

**"DownUnder"**   
_Author_: Alasia Moonstalker   
_Legalese_: I don't own anything LOTR, but I do own the three girls.   
_Genre_: Action/Adventure/Humor   
_Rating_: PG-13   
_Summary_: Three insane girls fall through the History Class floor into Middle Earth. One has an unbreakable guitar, the second a multitude of cigarette lighters and is a disorganized pack rat, and the third is sarcastic and has no respect for authority. 

**DownUnder**   
_Chapter Seven:_

For two days Haley shut herself in her room. The only person allowed in or out was Corrie, who only delievered the other girl's meals. By the time those two days had passed Theoden had ordered the city empty to travel to Helms Deep. Corrie had immediately confronted Aragorn and said they were going as fighters, as they were already to far into this to be the damsels in distress now. 

Haley woke on their final day in Edoras feeling slightly empty, but better than she had in months. She'd been completely cried out, and she'd dressed and thrown her hair up, strapping her sword around her waist, and pulling on her backpack. She'd folded up her cloak and put it in her pack, her sweater tied around her waist. 

She left the room and entered the hall, much to the surprise of everyone there. She looked around for a moment before moving over and sitting down next to Legolas, who greeted her with a nod, somehow intuned to her change in mood. He didn't quite know what to say to this new version of the Haley he'd come to think of as friend. Gimli said a hearty hello, and Aragorn had nodded, saying nothing. She'd eaten a roll before leaving the hall to track down her horse. Aragorn and Legolas following. 

"Are you alright _mellon?_" Legolas asked as the three left the golden hall to head for the stable. Haley beamed her friend a smile. 

"I'll be alright." 

"Are you sure?" Aragorn asked. "You seem much more solemn than usual." 

"Boromir's death hit me a little harder than I thought it would." Haley said, not looking at either man as she set about brushing and saddling Edaen. "There's been a lot of loss in my life recently, and I needed a good, girl like cry. I'll be fine once we get out on the road." 

And she was. 

* * * 

Karen Upchurch didn't quite know what to make of Ents. They'd spent an evening sharing stories and songs before heading for Entmoot. There Karen, Merry and Pippin found themselves trying to amuse themselves while the Ents held their meeting. Karen had ended up teaching Merry and Pippin both 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' and 'I Spy' before she'd fallen asleep. When she woke the Ents were done talking. Treebeard stepped forward. 

"We have just agreed." 

"Yes?" Merry asked. 

"I have told your names to the ent moot and we have agreed: you are not Orcs." Said Treebeard. 

"Well that's good news." Said Pippin. 

"And what about Saruman? Have you come to a decision about him?" Demanded Merry. 

"Now don't be hasty, Master Meriadoc." 

"Hasty? Our friends are out there. They need our help! They cannot fight this war on their own." Merry exclaimed. Karen snorted. 

"War, yes. It affects us all. But you must understand, young hobbit. It takes a long time to say anything in old entish, and we never say anything unless it is worth taking a long time to say." 

Treebeard returned to the Entmoot then, and Karen sighed. She pushed down the uneasy feeling that had suddenly welled up within her. She needed to do something about all of this. It wasn't fair! 

* * * 

It took all of Haley's willpower not to burst out laughing. Corrie was trying to explain the concept of flight to Legolas, but it wasn't reaching the elf, who looked rather confused. He strongly belived that if one was meant to fly, he would have been born with wings. Haley couldn't really disagree, as she hated to fly, but the fact that Legolas didn't understand something so simple as flight - okay, it wasn't simple. She wasn't an engineer, she didn't know how to make an airplane go - was extreemly funny. 

She looked around to find that Aragorn was starting to look annoyed, and from what she'd learned, and annoyed Aragorn wasn't eactly a good thing. 

"Hey, Cor?" She called. Corrie turned in her saddle. 

"Yes'm?" 

"Are you suggesting coconuts migrate?" 

Corrie let out a loud laugh. "Not at all! It could be carried!" 

"What? A swallow carrying a coconut?" Haley asked, screwing her face into a comical expression of confusion. Corrie laughed and said the next line.   


* * * 

"The ents cannot hold back this war. We must weather such things as we have always done." 

"How can that be your decision?" Merry asked Treebeard. Karen a little surprised that the fun loving Hobbit could be so serious. 

"This is not our war." Sighed Treebeard. 

"But your part of this world! Aren't you? You must help. Please. You must do something." Merry exclaimed. 

"You are young and brave, master Merry. But your part in this tale is over. Go back to your home." 

Merry turned and stalked away, followed by Pippin and Karen. Pippin looked thoughtful. "Merry, let's just go home. Back to the Shire. This world's to big for us." 

"The fire's of Isengard will spread." Merry sighed out, looking at Pippin with sad eyes. "It will reach home. There won't be a Shire Pippin." 

Karen sighed. "That's it. You two are depressing me. Think of something to do about this, 'cause I'm not giving up, even if I have to storm Isengard all by myself, by God, I'll take that assclown down if it's the last thing I do!" 

* * * 

"What's to the south?" Pippin asked. 

"Isengard." 

Pippin's eyes lit up. "Wait! Turn around, take us south!" 

"What? Why?" Treebeard asked. Karen stared up at Pippin from her perch below the two Hobbits. 

"Yes. Exactly!" Exclaimed Pippin, looking excited. "If we go south we can slip past Saruman unnoticed. The closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm. It's the last thing he'll expect." 

Hmmmm. That doesn't make sense to me. But then, you are very small. Perhaps you're right. South it is then. Hold on, little Shirelings - and you miss Karen. I always like going south. Somehow it feels like going downhill." 

"Are you mad? We'll be caught!" Merry hissed at Pippin. 

"And if they catch us, they will crush us, grind us into tiny little pieces, and blast us into oblivion." Karen quoted, looking over at her friends. They stared at her with wide eyes. She sighed. "I really hope you know what you're doing Pippin, cause I haven't got the slightest clue - and if I die, you're the first one I'm coming after." 


	8. Basic Physics

**"DownUnder"**   
_Author_: Alasia Moonstalker   
_Legalese_: I don't own anything LOTR, but I do own the three girls.   
_Genre_: Action/Adventure/Humor   
_Rating_: PG-13   
_Summary_: Three insane girls fall through the History Class floor into Middle Earth. One has an unbreakable guitar, the second a multitude of cigarette lighters and is a disorganized pack rat, and the third is sarcastic and has no respect for authority. 

**DownUnder**   
_Chapter Eight:_

Corrie had been incessantly humming the Mission Impossible theme song all day. Gimli was ahead of them riding a horse while Eowyn led the animal, talking about Dwarf women. Haley had spent the last four hours trying to tune out Corrie's humming, but apparently, not only was it grating on her nerves, but it was starting to grate on everyone else's as well. 

"Corrie, if you don't shut up in the next ten seconds, I will be forced to attack you!" Haley yelled at the red-head, who was riding her bay mare ahead of Gimli. The humming stopped. 

"You wouldn't!" 

"Try me!" Haley yelled, looking furious, shaking one fist in the air. 

Corrie fell silent, looking for all the world like she wanted to say something but knew better. Haley seemed much more emotional and unstable recently, and when Haley got mad, she got _mad._ It was something one rarely survived. So the red-head remained silent and moved along in her merry way. The Mission Impossible theme song still running through her head. 

Haley fell silent, ignoring the looks that she was recieving from both Aragorn and Legolas as she kicked Edaen forward and rode up the column of travelers to the front and last Theoden and his guards. She passed the two guards leading the people and rode forward to join Hama and his partner on scout. They looked at her strangely as she pulled up next to Hama and rode forward with them. Suddenly the three horses shied away from a rock outcropping and Haley was thrown from Edaen's saddle as the horse bolted back the way it had come. 

Haley looked up in time to see the Warg and its rider jump from the outcropping into one of the two men. She quickly slid her pack off ehr shoulders and rummaged through the front pocket, pulling out the hairspray and lighter and putting them on one of the side pockets of her tan cargoes. She lurched to her feet and drew her sword, aiming high for the orc atop the Warg. She managed to take the orc's head off as an elvin arrow took the Warg down. 

The barking and yelling coming from the direction of Helm's Deep caused Haley to turn in time to see another Warg go down under Legolas' bow. Haley gripped the hilt of her sword with both hands and spread her legs, ready for the first one to reach her as she heard Aragorn yell something from behind her. She lifted her sword and swung it around in an arc while kneeling as she first Wargs clashed with Rohhirim. The Warg she'd attacked cried out as blood oozed from it's chest and it fell. She spun quickly and took out the orc on it's back before turning in time to block the sword of another and dodge the yellow teeth of another Warg. 

* * * 

Corrie gave Eowyn a sympatheitc look as she helped the taller woman head the people of Edoras to Helm's Deep. Corrie wasn't a fighter. She didn't like to get her hands dirty with blood. She tended to be the healer. She always had a first aid kit with her - more than Kathren's usualy gauze and single ace bandage. Corrie sat back and cleaned up when things were over. She was planning on being a ER surgeon, but she still had a long way to go till then. 

She threw a glance over her shoulder and silently wished Haley luck as she followed Eowyn. 

* * * 

The Warg had managed to knock her sword away. She flew back, landing painfully on her tailbone right where her pelvis met her spine. She winced but fumlbed for her pocket as she heard a shout. She didn't recognize the voice, so she ignored it as she pulled out the bottle of hairspray and the lighter. She aimed the bottle, flicked on the lighter and pressed down on the top of the bottle. A huge sprout of flames engulfed the Warg that had been standing over her. It howled and backed away, screaming in pain as before dropping to the ground and rolling about to put out the flames on it's extreemly flammable hair. One of the Rohirrim appeared and stabbed it, and there it lay, dead and still smoking. 

A shadow fell over her and Haley looked up to see King Theoden looking down at her with a hand outstreched. She grinned and took his offered hand, allowing him to haul her to her feet. Gamling appeared out of nowhere and handed her her sword after she tucked her hair spray and lighter away in her pants. 

"That was magic?" 

"That? No." Haley laughed. "Just some basic physics." 

"Physics?" 

"Never mind. Thanks for finding my sword, by the way." Haley said to Gamling. 

"Aragorn!" 

She turned to see Legolas and Gimli shouting for aragorn and looking around the battle feild for him. A sputtering laugh erupted from a mostly dead orc and she rushed over alongside the Elf and Dwarf. 

"He took a little tumble off the cliff." The orc laughed. 

"You lie!" Legolas yelled. The orc laughed and died. Something bright silver caught their attention and Legolas extracted the Evenstar from the Orc's grip. The three friends and Theoden moved to the edge of the cliff, looking down into the white water of a river. 

* * * 

"Theoden King!" 

Corrie's head snapped up at the cry and she and Eowyn ran to the stairs in time to see a small group of soldiers ride through the gates. 

"So few? So few of you have returned?" Eowyn said. 

"We are safe." Theoden said gruffly, dismounting from his horse and moving to help a wounded soldier out of the saddle. Haley and Legolas appeared and Corrie greeted them, pulling them up the stairs to the keep. 

"Where is Lord Aragorn?" Eowyn demanded, looking at her uncle. Theoden looked away and followed the others to the keep. Gimli appeared. 

"He fell." 

* * * 

Haley collapsed onto a wooden bench as Corrie set to work helping bandage the wounded they'd brought back. Legolas sat down next to her. 

"You are not used to this much bloodshed?" Legolas asked. 

"No. It's a constant where I'm from, but it's usually not right there before my eyes. My world has seen lots worse than this, but I wasn't there, I didn't have to see people die. I know Orcs aren't people, and I don't mind killing them, but loosing people isn't something I take well." Haley explained. She turned tired eyes to Legolas. "I'm going to take a short nap, I have a feeling it's going to be a long night." 


	9. Preparation

**"DownUnder"**   
_Author_: Alasia Moonstalker   
_Legalese_: I don't own anything LOTR, but I do own the three girls.   
_Genre_: Action/Adventure/Humor   
_Rating_: PG-13   
_Summary_: Three insane girls fall through the History Class floor into Middle Earth. One has an unbreakable guitar, the second a multitude of cigarette lighters and is a disorganized pack rat, and the third is sarcastic and has no respect for authority. 

_Author's Note: _For those of you who are interested, in the last chapter there was something about the whole, hair spray and fire thing being physics - I really have no idea. I made it up. If it is, yay for me, because I think it's got something to do with actions and reactions and all that crap - which, to me says physics. If I'm wrong, bummer. 

And just so y'all know - not a Legomance. 

**DownUnder**   
_Chapter Nine:_

Haley Hayes wasn't typically the kind of girl to run rampant with emotion. Typically she was in control most of the time, and was the kind of girl who loved to have fun and live life to it's fullest. In the past months however, things had changed rapidly. Haley had become a tough woman fighting for survival in a pre-techonological society where women were supposed to keep to the home. Now she found herself praying to survive and making sure the men here knew not to mess with her or Corrie. 

Her hair had grown two inches in the time they'd been in middle earth, she had old scars and fresher ones. She stood straight and tall, rode a horse with ease, weilded a sword with greater ease than that and was friends with an Elf, A Dwarf and man who would be a King, and four Hobbits. 

She'd seen more death in one month than she'd ever seen before. She was still dealing with the losses of the past year when Boromir dies, and her walls had crumbled. To her it seemed like she was loosing everything dear to her, and Aragorn dissapearing over than cliff had seemed to confirm it. 

She sighed heavily and climbed up onto the wall to look out over what was most likely the most desolate looking place she'd ever seen. She blinked and a small smile graced her lips. A scuffle sounded behind her and she turned her head in time to see Corrie climb up onto the wall next to her and look out over the land as well. 

"Hey, hey, I'm not giving up no   
Gonna stand up and shout it..." 

Corrie smiled a little and replied. "Oh, no way, I'm not slackin' off or backin' out or crackin' up with out." 

They smiled at each other and finished off the verse. "I'm workin' it out, I'm workin' it out." 

"You okay, Hale?" 

"Yeah, I'm good." Haley replied. "A bit stressed, a bit depressed, but hell, that's what happens when people you grow to love die." 

"True." Corrie nodded in thought. She turned to look back out over the cover of cliffs and green hills. "What's that?" 

"What's what?" Haley asked, following Corrie's pointed finger with her eyes to see a small brown spot moving toward Helm's Deep at a rapid pace. They watched carefully as it got closer and Haley gasped. "Oh my lord! That's Aragorn!" 

They watched as the horse began to ride up the ram to the gate and both girls got up, jumped off the wall and sprinted to the stairs. Aragorn was dismounting when the reached the middle of the stairs and when he turned he found his arms full of Haley. She hugged him so hard his ribs felt like they would crack, even as she hauled back and smacked him upside the head. 

"Don't you ever do that again!" He grinned at her as she yelled at him. 

"Where is he!? I'm gonna kill him!" Gimli appeared out of the crowd and walked over, grasping Aragon's hand in his own. "Bless you laddie!" 

"Where's Theoden?" Aragorn asked. Gimli gestured up the stairs. 

"The keep." 

Aragorn nodded and moved up the stairs, leaving two human girls and a dwarf watching as he went. 

* * * 

Later that day, as the sun began to sink below the horizon and grumbling black coulds had found their way over Helm's Deep found Haley sitting in a corner of the keep surrounded by her bag's contents, her sword, and a knife, which she planned to place in her boot. She was sitting indian style in the stone floor, bobbing her had to Bif Naked in her discman as she rummaged through her things. A grape lolli was turning her lips purple as she painted her nails with a blue coloured polish with silver sparkles in it. 

Her things were strewn about, her clothes, books, everything, and Corrie noted barely enough to sit far enough so that she could do that same with her things as she took stock of the world in her bag. Corrie had decided to stay in the keep for this fight. She didn't have a weapon, and had lousy aim, so she would stay back and wait alongside Eowyn, who was furious that she couldn't fight. Corrie herself found that she was quite relieved to not have to kill anything, thanks. 

Haley looked up at the sound of a crash before she promtply turned up the volume on her discman so that anyone nearby could head Bif Naked playing. Haley had aquired an archer's bracer and had attched it to her right arm before she'd pulled out a ring. It was huge, something she'd planned on giving her mother. It had a big purple stone in the center, and was surrounded by smaller white stones. It looked victorian, and when she put it on her right middle finger, Corrie could only shake her head. Haley, it appeared, was preparing herself to take down her oponnet when she died. 

A loud horn echoed in the distance and Haley looked up before turning off her cd player and packing her things away. She stood and strapped her sword around her waist and tucked the knife in her boot before she packed her things away, handed her pack to Corrie for safe keeping and exited the keep, heading down the stairs, meeting up with Legolas and Aragorn, who both looked excited. 

She stopped next to Theoden King as She spotted Elvin archers entering the keep, Haldir at their head. She smiled a little and nodded to herself as Aragorn embraced the startled elf. 

* * * 

"And this family of mice climb up sometimes and they tickle something awful..." Treebeard stopped talking and his gold eyes went wide as Karen, Merry and Pippin looked around them at the barren ground filled with tree stumps down to Isengard. 

"I'm sorry Treebeard." Pippin said softly. 

"Some of these trees were my friends." Treebeard said. "I watched them grow, from nut and acorn... Saruman!" 

"He's a bastard." Karen said softly. 

"I am sorry young Hobbits, and to you Karen. But I can take you no further." Treebeard said, sounding furious. "For tonight, the Ents go to War." 

He let out a loud roar then, that echoed throughout Fangorn forest. Rustling sounded behind them and Treebeard's three passengers turned to see ents of all shapes and sizes and kinds emerging from the dark forest. Treebeard started forward and Karen turned back to Isengard. 

"And the Ents go marching." 


	10. Helm's Deep

**"DownUnder"**   
_Author_: Alasia Moonstalker   
_Legalese_: I don't own anything LOTR, but I do own the three girls.   
_Genre_: Action/Adventure/Humor   
_Rating_: PG-13   
_Summary_: Three insane girls fall through the History Class floor into Middle Earth. One has an unbreakable guitar, the second a multitude of cigarette lighters and is a disorganized pack rat, and the third is sarcastic and has no respect for authority. 

_Author's Note: _Okay, the long awaited battle of Helm's Deep.^_^ I've been a bit timid to write this chap, as it's an extreem thing to write and I've no idea what I want to happen here - so, what you see is what you get. 

**DownUnder**   
_Chapter Ten:_ __

It took Haley the better part of the next hour to find a good spot on the wall. She found herself next to Legolas and Gimli as she watched the Orc army come closer and closer, their torches sining dimly in the dark. Rain pounded down in them, making noises on metal armor as Gimli jumped up and down a little, trying to see over the wall. 

"What's happening?!" Gimli demanded. 

"Would you like me to describe it to you," Legolas asked, glancing down at the dwarf. "Or would you like me to get you a box?" 

Gimli let out a roar of laughter as Aragorn appeared. "Let's hope this uncanny luck of your's lasts the night." 

"Do not fear Aragorn, your friends are with you." Legolas said. 

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli grunted. 

Haley looked at them out of the corner of her eyes before she shook her head and turned back to the vision before her. She grinned a little a hummed to a song in her head as she waited for Aragorns signal. She was briefly aware of Legolas speaking in Elvish as the Archers readied their arrows. There was a moment where no one dared to breathe, until it was broken as an arrow was released early and Aragorn yelled for the archers to hold their fire. 

The Uruk that had been shot fell forward flat on it's face, and for a moment those around it stood, then one roared, and then another and all hell broke loose. They ran forward, yelling in the black speech as Elven arrows flew at them. Haley watched for her vantage point as the ladders were raised. 

"Ladders!" Aragorn yelled in Elvish. 

"Good!" Came Gimli's reply as Haley finally drew her sword and readied herself for anything. 

Legolas took out one of the ladders and it fell back, crising dozens as another landed next to Gimli. Orcs began pouring over the wall as the archers on the wall pulled out their swords. The battle began for Haley then, as she brandished her sword and killed her first orc of the night, colouring the blade with black blood. 

Parry, thrust, block, stab. It became a pattern as she stabbled, slashed, kicked and punched her way through the ranks, slowly making her way farther and farther away from Gimli and Legolas. Haley turned back the way she'd come in time to miss a sword in the back as she brought her guarded arm up to block. The orc's sword lodged in the leather and sliced into the skin of her arm as she whipped it away, the sword flying off the wall as she ran the orc through and backed up to avoid being landed on. She ran straight into someone. 

Haley spun, coming face to face with Haldir. She grinned lightly, aware that he was staring at her. She had a split lip, and a cut through her right eyebrow, her face splattered with blood and grime. Her right wrist stung like hell and bled profusely. She was thankful the sword had impacted the top of her wrist, and not the underside where the viens were prominent. She turned back to the fight, grateful for the elf at her back as the protected each other while killing orcs. 

She felt a jerk on her leg and she stumped slightly and turned to find the orc she'd run through rising, gripping her leg and pulling her off her feet. It roared something and hit Haldir, forcing the elf back as the Uruk lifted Haley and threw her. She let out a very shrill scream as she flew over the wall and fell into a crowd of Uruks. Somehow she'd managed to keep her grip on her sword as she struggled to her feet just in time to see an orc running at her with a torch. She turned to see the wall's grate piled high with explosives. She turned back around the see two arrows she briefly recognized as Legolas' before she dove out of the way. The orc jumped and the wall exploded, throwing Haley out, peices of rock imbedded in her right leg. 

When she landed she was briefly aware that she was much closer to the gate of the keep than she had been before. SHe looked down and noted her now lamed leg before she pulled a long, sharp shard of the wall from it and ripped her tee around the middle and bound the wound in her leg. She rose painfully and limped along the wall to where the gate was and started climbing the rock face to reach the path to the gate. 

She hauled herself up onto it just in time to see the gate cave. She gasped as long spears were used through door toward Theoden's men. She threw herself into the fray and took out spear wielding orcs while trying to get to the door. She made it and came face to face with Theoden before she spun around and brought up her sword in a defensive position, most of her weight now resting on her left leg as Theoden realised her intentions and nodded a little. 

For a long moment Haley was sure she'd heard Aragorn's voice, but she tuned it out as she looked back at the orcs marching up the ramp. They were in turtled formation, with big door shields over their heads and on the edges. It was effective as nothing thrown from overhead would touch them. She took a deep breath, readying herself for her death and suddenly, the orcs scattered. 

She heard a yell and Gimli and Aragorn appeared out of nowhere and she gaped before turning and crawling through the hole in the door as Theoden's men began to reinforce it. She emerged from the scramble and handed her sword to Gamling before resting her hands on her knees and taking deep breaths. She looked extreemly pale. 

"Are you well, Lady Haley?" Theoden asked her. She looked up with a grin. 

"As well as can be expected when faced with one's death, my Lord." She replied as she straightened and took back her sword. 

She finished rising and took off up the stairs onto the walkway as another ladder landed and she went back into action. She blocked a sword intended for a boy about twelve and manuvered herself in front of him as she took the boy's sword and ran the orc through before handing it back to him. He was staring at her with wide eyes. 

"To the keep!!" 

She turned back to the boy. "You heard the man, get inside kid!" 

Then she pulled the knife from her boot, spun and thrust it into the neck of an orc. It made a funny squelching sound before she pulled it out and headed for the keep. She passed Legolas as she went and shot her friend a grin before ducking into the inner part of the keep and dashing into the main door while it was still open, football tackling an orc headed straight for Theoden. She lifted herself, stradling the orc before cutting it's throat with her knife and heaving herself to her feet. The large wooden doors banged shut behind her. 

The remaining men moved back and forth, using anything they could to barricade the door as Theoden stood in shock. Haley watched as Aragorn ran by her to talk to Theoden, followed by Gimli. Legolas appeared at her side. 

"Are you well, Haley?" The Elf asked. She turned green eyes on him. 

"Nothing a little morphine can't cure." She said with a grin, gesturing her leg with her sword. He looked down and winced. 

"What happened?" 

"I got thrown off the wall into the path of that suicidal orc just before the wall blew. A huge shard of it landed in my leg as I was thrown toward the gate. I'm gonna be a huge mass of bruised ribs and muscles by tomorrow." Haley replied. 

"Ride out with me!" Aragorn was heard yelling and Haley and Legolas turned. 

"For death and glory?" Theoden asked, looking to Aragorn. 

"For Rohan!" Aragorn said. 

Haley grinned and cleaned and sheathed her knife before heading off to find Edaen as she intended to ride out with them. She returned shortly after with the tall red gelding. Other horses were in the room as well. Legolas upon Arod as the sound of a bugle sounded. Haley mounted Edaen and raised her sword to the ready as she prepaired for the doors to give and the charge to be led. 

The doors did give, and Theoden and Aragorn led the charge as those who could ride followed, cutting down as many orcs as they could. Haley was no exception to that rule as she turned in her saddle and stabbed and slashed her way forward. They made it out the gate and down the ramp when she finally realized what Aragorn had planned. 

Gandalf had left them at Edoras, and he'd told Aragorn to look to the east for his coming at dawn on the fifth day. Her head turned and she grinned, there, on a high slope sat Gandalf astride Shadowfax, behind him rode Eomer and three thousand Rohirrim. She grinned and felt a new burst of energy as Gandalf and the Rohirrim charged and the tide of the battle turned, and the orcs began to flee. 


	11. Haley's Ouches, Karen's Ouches

**"DownUnder"**   
_Author_: Alasia Moonstalker   
_Legalese_: I don't own anything LOTR, but I do own the three girls.   
_Genre_: Action/Adventure/Humor   
_Rating_: PG-13   
_Summary_: Three insane girls fall through the History Class floor into Middle Earth. One has an unbreakable guitar, the second a multitude of cigarette lighters and is a disorganized pack rat, and the third is sarcastic and has no respect for authority. 

_Author's Note: _None so far. Nothing big goes on in this chap - but things are going. 

**DownUnder**   
_Chapter Eleven:_ __

When Haley reentered the Keep at Helm's Deep she was assaulted instantly by Corrie, who hugged her fiercely before leading her over to where the wounded were being treated and sat her down. Corrie unwrapped the makeshift bandage around Haley's leg and slowly worked at cutting of the leg of her beloved army green cargoes. Haley leaned over and grabbed her bag, dogging through it for her water bottle and a lolli. She pulled both out and drank half the water before unwrapping the apple dum dum and sticking it in her mouth, wincing as Corrie pulled the fabric away from her leg. 

Corrie was gaping openly at the hole in her friend's leg. Ht had missed anything vital, but had cut down to the bone. She sighed and began to clean the wound as Aragorn came over with a bowl in his hands. He applied the paste in it to Haley's leg as Haley took the bracer off her wrist and Corrie started cleaning it. It too would require Aragorn's miracle paste, though her other cuts and scratches just needed a band-aid. 

"I'm going to be a walking bruise tomorrow." Haley said softly. "Being thrown through the air multiple times isn't all that fun. Corrie, could you tell me how bad my back is?" 

Haley pulled off what was left of her shirt as Corrie nodded and moved around her friend, chuckling al little at Aragorn's downcast eyes, respecting Haley's modisty. Haley was digging through her bag for another shirt and her clean tan cargoes s Corrie winced. Haley's back was a mass of rapidly forming black and purple bruises. From what Haley had said, Corrie was going to assume that when Haley had gone flying through the air, she'd landed on her back both times. Corrie carefully lifted the bottom of Haley's sorts bra and winced. There were small abrasions lacing her back, turning it into an ugly hematoma. 

"Aragorn, come look at this." Corrie said, looking around her friend at Aragorn, who was finishing wrapping Haley's leg and wrist. He looked up at her and nodded slightly, moving around Haley to look at her back. 

"What caused this?" He demanded immediately. 

"It's that bad?" Haley asked, the sighed. "I was thrown off the wall by an orc, and was directly in the path of the suicidal one you tried to have Legolas take down. I flew threw the air twice - neither landing was all that fun." 

Aragorn rolled his eyes and told Corrie to clean the abraisions before he left. Corrie did so before helping Haley to a corner of the room and holding up her cloak so that the taller girl could change. When Haley was done she looked cleaner than even Corrie did, and Corrie helped her friend back to the bench she'd been seated on. Haley lowered herself gingerly onto the bench with a wince before she packed her things away. She took one look at her ruined pants and shirt and left them to be thrown out. 

Haley shooed Corrie off the help Aragorn before she set about cleaning her weapons and bracer. She tucked the knife back into her boot and sheathed her sword, but left it and the swordbelt off her waist for a moment as she cleaned the bracer and studied the damage. It wasn't too bad so she put the bacer on over her bandaged wrist and packed her things away. She rose stiffly and limped out of the hall, her things in her arms. She knew that Edaen would be looked after, but she went to find the copper gelding anyway. 

She found him alongside Arod and Aragorn's Elven horse, Brego. Shadowfax was there too, with his nose in the makeshift water trough. Haley noted that Eaden had been unsaddled and she grinned a little, scratching the horse behind his ears after dumping her things next to his tack. She hugged him around the neck and murmered at him. 

"Lady Haley?" 

Haley turned to see Gamling standing there, looking unsure. She grinned at him. "Hello Gamling, what can I do for you?" 

"I wished to ask after your health." Gamling said, walking forward and offering a horse brush to her. She took it and started grooming the horse she'd come to call her own. 

"I'm a walking bruise, but I'll be fine in a few days." Haley told him. "Now why don't you tell me why you're really here." 

"I did not think you a capable warrior, m'lady." Gamling said. "And I argured with Lord Aragorn to keep you with the women and children. Last night you saved my son's life, I wished to thank you." 

Haley looked over at the Rohirrik man and smiled. "Not a problem." 

Gamling bowed to her and turned to leave, but paused for a moment. "Also, Gandalf wished me to tell you to get ready to travel, we leave for Isengard within the hour." 

"Thanks!" Haley called after him before turning and finishing brushing Edaen. "You hear that? We're gonna see Karen!" 

Edaen bobbed his head and Haley laughed before hauling his saddle and saddle blanket onto his back, much to the protestation of her body. She finished saddling him and then tied her backpack to her bedroll on the back of the saddle. She looked at her sword and removed the sheath from the belt before pulling out some twine and attaching the sheath up near the saddle so that she could still sraw it from the saddle, but wouldn't have to deat with it's wieght on her own person, then she bucked the belt around her waist and turned, leading Edaen away from Arod and Brego, who were both being saddled by a pair of boys who were too young to have been aboveground during the battle. 

She led Edaen down the ramp and along the the wall where Theoden, a few of his men, Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli were looking at the damage to the wall itself. It was hideous, a huge scar blown into the structure and Haley was briefly flashed back to when the wall exploded. She looked around and met the saddened eyes of Legolas. 

"Legolas? What is it?" Haley asked, limping over to the tall Elf. 

"Hadlir." 

"What about him?" Haley asked. 

"He is dead." legolas looked up at her just in time to see her eyes darken with emotion as a tear trickled down her cheek. She dropped her horse's reins and wrapped her arms around herself. 

"Did you see?" She asked softly. 

"No. Aragorn said an orc took him from behind." Legolas said, moving forward and embracing his friend. Haley clutched at his tunic and sent a prayer heavenward for the fallen Marchwarden of Lorien. 

* * * 

Karen Upchurch groaned a little an rolled over in her bedroll from where she and the Hobbits had chosen as their sleeping area within the guardhouse of Isengard. The battle hadn't quite gone as she'd expected. Treebeard hadn't been able to manuver as fast with her and two Hobbits so she'd been traded off to Quickbeam, a pinetree Ent who'd she'd liked instantly. She aimed rocks at orcs that had looked so small from where she sat on Quickbeam's shoulder - or what she had assumed to be his shoulder. 

Things had gone wrong after that. Some stupid orcs had decided to light their arrows on fire and Quickbeam had lit up like a Christmas tree. After that all Karen remembered was huddling under her cloak and a burning pain as burning bark had fallen on her lower arms and hands. Then she remembered a rush of cool water and then sweet blackness. 

She'd woken about an hour ago in the guardhouse in a bundle of pilfered blankets with her arms and hands wrapped in bandages. That was all the Hobbit's could do for her though, so she dug painfully through her bag and redressed her burns with neosporin on them and then taken two ibuprofens for the pain and crawled back into bed. 

Merry had come in shortly after that with some bread and butter and some dried meat. She'd sat with her as she'd eaten and told her she'd been asleep for two days. He assumed some of it was because she was unconcious and the other part was because she'd been exhasted even before she'd been wounded. Karen figured the Hobbit's logic was as good as anyone else's and had eventually tried to go back to sleep, but it really wasn't working. 

Shouting and happy greetings pulled Karen from her pained stupor and she realised that she recognized the voices outside.She got to her feet, wrapped a blanket around her person and moved slowly to the door. Outside she could see horses, and Aragorn and Legolas, Gimli, Corrie and Haley, who looked to be in pain and was leaning on Aragorn for support. Karen smiled and walked out to meet her friends. 

"Karen!!" Corrie yelled rushing over and embracing her friend. 

"Corrie! Let go!" Karen yelled in a pained voice, as her arms were now trapped between Corrie's body and her own. Corrie let go abruptly as all attention was turned to her. 

"What is it Karen?" 

"Karen was burned." Pippin said, looking up at Aragorn. "Her arms and hands. The Ent she was with was lit on fire during the battle." 

"Only her arms and hands?" Haley asked as Aragorn took the blanket from Karen and unwrapped her bandages to look at the wounds. He sighed and pulled out his athelas and some water, asking Pippin for a motar and pestel. 

"I win!" Haley continued, limping over to Karen. 

"How so?" Karen asked with a raised brow. 

There was a huge battle - I've got a hole in my leg, a sliced wrist, cuts and bruises and a hematoma the size of Texas on my back." Haley explained. 

"That sounds of a story!" Merry exclaimed. "Come inside! Eat, and we can trade stories of our adventures since we parted!" 

The group followed Merry into the guardhouse to settle in for an evening of stories and a good meal of food that honestly, didn't belong to them. 


	12. Palantiri

**"DownUnder"**   
_Author_: Alasia Moonstalker   
_Legalese_: I don't own anything LOTR, but I do own the three girls.   
_Genre_: Action/Adventure/Humor   
_Rating_: PG-13   
_Summary_: Three insane girls fall through the History Class floor into Middle Earth. One has an unbreakable guitar, the second a multitude of cigarette lighters and is a disorganized pack rat, and the third is sarcastic and has no respect for authority. 

_Author's Note: _I'm seperating the girls again. One's going to Minas Tirith with Gandalf, another going to pledge herself to Rohan andstay with Theoden alongside Merry, and the third with ride with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. 

**DownUnder**   
_Chapter Twelve:_

Isengard, Haley thought, must have been a beautiful piece of earth at one point. Now it lay in ruins, is caverns flooded and the ground barren and rocky. She rode Edaen, gazing around with sadness in her eyes. Now she knew why Karen had chosen to stay behind. The blonde girl had obviously seen the wasteland Isengard had become, and decided that she didn't want to see it again - ever. 

The harsh reality of what was really going on finally hit the girl, who'd become a woman in such a short amount of time. She'd grownin the last few months, more than she could have possibly seen. All three of them had. Haley had become a strong warrior who knew who she was. Karen had spent her eighteenth birthday here in Middle-Earth, and she had become a fierce warrior and bard. She'd learned so much about music from the Ents, the Hobbits, and Legolas. She was no longer a shy girl who hid behind books and her friends anymore. Corrie had become a Healer. In the last few months she'd learned from not only Aragorn, but from Rohan's own healers as well. It looked like the younger woman would spend her birthday here as well. Hair had grown, emotions had grown. The three had become women. 

Haley smiled slightly to herself as she looked up at the looming black tower that was Orthanc. Saruman was in that tower, and in that tower he would either stay, or he would flee from it, and Gandalf would hunt the wizard down when the war was over. She had no doubt. 

Though, that was the future, and Haley couldn't really afford to think that far ahead, as the outcome of this war was yet to be determined. She sighed and shook herself out of her thoughts as the company halted before the tower and Gandalf moved forward to bang his staff on the closed door of Orthanc. 

Theoden had followed Gandalf up the steps of the tower, as had Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. Merry and Pippin had sat down on the bottom step, talking softly to each other, both looking uneasy. Haley remained mounted up on Edaen, though she manuvered the gelding so that he faced the center of the steps. 

"Saruman!" Gandalf yelled. "Saruman come forth!" 

"Who is it?" Asked a voice that Haley vaguely remembered hearing before. "What do you want?" 

"Do not waste our time, Grima Wormtongue!" Gandalf hollered at the window above the door. "Go and fetch Saruman!" 

They waited for a minute's time before a low voice sounded, and there was Saruman. "Who is it that disturbs my rest?" 

Haley stared up at him with wide eyes. This man was Saruman? He was clad all in white , his long hair flowing about him in the slight wind that streched over whatever was left of his former home. This man looked like someone's grandfather - the kind who ended up living in a home because his children didn't wanted him but the nurses loved him. 

Saruman went on to announce his intentions were nothing but good, and if they would grant him pardon. Haley snorted but tuned out the conversation as she observed the man. It was quite a familiar saying back home, that 'appearances can be decieving' and apparently, it was true with this man. His eyes were calculating and cold, though his words seemed to flow over the gathering like honey. The analogy had Haley looking around for the wasps that were sure to fly out of nowhere and sting them all to death. 

She observed the wizard before she turned her eyes to the hunched shape behind him. She couldn't be sure because of the shadows the inside of the tower was shrouded in, but she thought she saw the pale, sickly looking man with the greasy hair from Medusled watching nervously from behind the man he obviously called master. Grima Wormtongue looked ready to bolt, and Haley couldn't really blame him. 

Her eyes flicked to look over at the group of men on the steps, looking up at him as Gandalf raised his staff, and with a thunderous crack, Saruman's own staff broke and fell. That was when she caught a glimmer in the gloomy light. She watched as something round was chucked from the window and landed on the ground. Pippin went off after it. 

Gandalf and the others retreated from the steps to talk. There were varying degrees of disgust on their faces as Pippin came over, looking into a cloudy black orb. He looked dazed, and Haley spoke for the first time that morning. 

"Gandalf, Wormtongue threw something out the window - Pippin's got it and he looks a bit dazed." Haley said, startling Gandalf, who turned, took one look at the thing in Pippin's hands before snatching it away and tucking it into his robes, away from the eyes of any of the company. 

* * * 

That night found Haley, Corrie and Karen talking softly to each other as they stood around the fire, wrapped in their cloaks and huddled together a cold wind blew in from the mountains. The failing light of dusk was nearly gone, and the three girls were talking softly, each having a serious expression on their faces. 

"I have a bad feeling about whatever's going to happen next." Corrie was whispering. "I can't help feeling that we'll be seperated again." 

"Well, from here we head to Minas Tirith, right?" Karen whispered. "How about we agree to meet there, whether or not we get seperated." 

Haley had a thoughtful look on her face. "I've been thinking. I mean, we were obviously sent here for a reason, and I don't really think that it has anything to with the Quest, as we aren't really major players. I think maybe we were sent to learn something about ourselves..." 

"And we haven't already?" Corrie hissed. "I think war and wounds, capture and seperation is enough to grow on." 

"I think we've got a ways to go yet before this little adventure is over, and I honestly think we've all got seperate paths to take." Haley said looking over at Corrie, who looked put out over the whole ordeal. "I mean, look at us. We've all made friends, right? But none of us have even looked twice at the men surrounding us. This isn't some epic romance where we end up stranded here for the rest of our lives, get married to the hero and raise fat babies." 

Karen snorted. "Fat babies indeed. Corrie's a stick, and the two of us wouldn't raise fat babies - we're too callus." 

"Whatever." Haley retorted. "We don't get to stay here and fall in love and" She shot a glare at Karen. "raise fat babies. We get to learn, nearly die and then I think go home." 

"And how the fuck are we supposed to do that?!" Corrie demanded. 

"I have a thought on that." Karen cut in as Haley opened her mouth. "I think, that when this is all over, we go back to the Mines of Moria and find those damned plastic chair's we were suppised to sit in every day for the past four months. I have a feeling that's where the journey ends." 

"So you're telling me that if we'd stayed where we were we'd have made it home?" Corrie half-yelled, half-whispered. 

"No, you idot!" Karen said. Corrie looked mutinous. "If we'd hqave stayed we'd have ended up dead because the the bloody orcs after the guys!" 

Haley looked between her two arguing friends and the figure on the left stepped away from her friends, turning around and letting out a startled shriek. "Who the fuck are you?!" 

Karen ad Corrie turned and gaped at the Ranger in front of them. Aragorn came wandering up. "Ladies, I'd like you to meet Halbarad, one of my fellow Rangers." 

'Halbarad' had a grin on his face and Haley looked furious as she smacked the man upside the head and stormed away, muttering about Rangers and their damned smirks. 

* * * 

Halfway through the night Haley woke to yelling. She sprang to her feet and gathered up her bedroll around her before she allowed herself to move forward. Gandalf was scolding Pippin something harsh and Haley caught a few words before realizing sharply that Gandalf and Pippin were leaving. She blinked and dashed to Edaen as fast as her injuries would allow. Swiftly she threw her things onto him and pulled her cloak around her shoulders before leading the snorting chestnut over to Shadowfax to wait. 

Gandalf appeared with a sullen Pippin following behind and he stopped to gaze at Haley. Behind Gandalf were the other members of the Fellowship, and Theoden, along with Corrie and Karen, who looked surprised. Haley swung herself up into Edaen's saddle. 

"This is where we part, chicas." Haley said to the two ther girls. "I'll meet you at the gates of Minas Tirith, like we agreed." 

Karen nodded. "Right." 

Gandalf said nothing as he mounted Shadowfax and pulled Pippin up behind her. He eyes her out of the corner of his eye as she pulled the stirrups on her saddle a little so that her knees reached for her chin in a funny looking way. She waved a goodbye to the group gathered around, blew a kiss to Halbarad and nodded to Gandalf. The Istari said his parting piece and Shadowfax was off like a shot. 

Haley heeled Edaen into a gallop and he leapt out of his standing position as she crouched over his knech on a jockey's crouch, a look of sheer determination painted on her face. 


	13. Parting

**"DownUnder"**   
_Author_: Alasia Moonstalker   
_Legalese_: I don't own anything LOTR, but I do own the three girls.   
_Genre_: Action/Adventure/Humor   
_Rating_: PG-13   
_Summary_: Three insane girls fall through the History Class floor into Middle Earth. One has an unbreakable guitar, the second a multitude of cigarette lighters and is a disorganized pack rat, and the third is sarcastic and has no respect for authority. 

_Author's Note: _I have absolutely no clue is burns hurt the entire time they heal - I'm making that up for the sake of the fic. 

This chap is for **_Lady Undomiel_**, my most faithful reviewer! ^_^ She has reviewed every new chapter(s) as they came and loves my fic, so this chap is for her, as she's kept me working on this one none stop with her encouragement. Thank you. 

And to **_Phate_**: if he is still reading this fic. I understand your squall with this fic, but did you think that maybe the plot came in directly after chapter three? 

**DownUnder**   
_Chapter Thirteen:_

It took Karen and Corrie the better part of an hour to take stock of what was happening. Haley was gone, dissapeared into the dark of night to Minas Tirith with Pippin and Gandalf, and there were two parties splitting up when the group reached Edoras. Theoden would rally his men and ride to Gondor's aid. Alongside the King of Rohan would ride Merry, who had just sworn allegience to him. Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas the Dunadan of the North and Elrond HalfElven's two sons Elladan and Elrohir, who rode with a message from the father telling him to remember the paths of the dead. With them they carried a banner made by Arwen as a sigil of the King of Gondor. 

The remainder of the ride to Edoras was filled with silence on the part of the two girls. Silence and whispered conversations between the two as they discussed what was happening, Haley's abrupt departure and whether the two would part ways or not. Karen's hands, though healing thanks to Aragorn's ministrations, were slow at best, and scarring in patches on her upper arms and the backs of her hands and fingers. She seemed to be in constant pain, and from what Corrie had read on burns back home, they were bound to do so. 

Corrie found herself straying toward Theoden's side of the trip. As she was close to Merry, as they could talk about their capture with each other and their senses of humor seemed to mesh. Corrie also wanted to get back to her friend Eowyn, who was waiting for them in Edoras by now. Corrie, unlike Haley, and unlike Karen, was useless in a battle. She hadn't bothered to learn a weapon, but instead chose to stay on the sidelines and take over when the fighting was over. Karen knew enough to defend herself when and if the time came, because she knew the ups and downs of a baseball bat, and she was wielding her guitar like one. She tended to be the one that held their frayed nerves together with funny songs and the retelling of movies from thier world. 

Merry, who wouldn't have his own pony until they reached edoras, was mounted behind Aragorn, and bugging the crap out of Karen for a new story when Karen spun n her saddle and told him to shut up, she had something to say. Merry blinked and shut his mouth. 

"Thank you." Karen said with a sigh. "Where to begin. Buttercup was raised on a small farm in the country of Florin. Her favourite pastimes were riding her horse and tormenting the farm boy that worked there. His name was Westley, but she never called him that..." 

And she went on to tell the story of _The Princess Bride _in great detail. Her arms did impressions and her facial expression changed. She descriped funny parts, and serious parts. All in all, it shut the Hobbit up, and soon Karen had a captive audience in not only Merry, but in the other members of the Fellowship, Theoden, the Rohirrim and the Rangers. Karen was speaking loud enough for her voice to drift over the silent company, and for a time, they forgot thier troubles. 

* * * 

Edaen was tired, but she pressed the gelding forward with promises of carrots, apples and a good rest once they reached Minas Tirith. Shadowfax was always ahead of them, but she kept them in sight for the most part. They rested the first night, but the second they rode through. Haley had groaned to herself but pressed forward. 

On the third day, after two days and a night's har riding, they stopped to gaze down at Minas Tirith for a momnet before Gandalf continued on. Gandlaf seemed to look on the white city with a grim determination, Haley on the other hand, looked up at the towers of the city with a smile. It was just as Boromir had described to them that last night in Lorien when the three friends had asked the fellowship to describe their homes for them. 

Boromir's description of the city had Haley falling in love with it. Now that she saw the white tower of Ecthelion, she was in love with the city. The pair of horses rode through the gate, Edaen's head drooping while Shadowfax looked like he could run some more. They left the horses at the stables in the second ring of the city, Haley leaving her beloved chestnut with orders of a scrubdown, a good meal, lots of treats and a stall. The groom, a little boy of about twelve had nodded his head with wide eyes at her strange clothing and the sword that now rested on her hip. He'd also taken stock of the slight limp in her step and the still healing cuts on her face. 

She retreated to the palace with Gandalf and Pippin and they entered the throne room. In a chair, slightly to the right of the throne sat an aging man that looked vaguely familiar. As the neared the man, Haley suddenly realized who this man was. He was the Steward of Gondor and Boromir's father, Denethor. The man looked up and he gazed upon the three with a sigh. 

"Dark time indeed, when you grace these halls with your presence Mithrandir." 

"What you do in these times depends upon you." Gandalf replied. "I come to aid you and bring you hope. With me I bring a Halfling, under the name of Peregrin Took. And the lady is a warrior, who traveled with your son, Boromir for a time. She is called Haley Hayes." 

"A Halfling? A woman warrior?" Denethor asked, looking at them both curiously. "Strange times are these when legends step out of nowhere and a woman travels with a sword in her hand. Tell me, Lady, you traveled with my son?" Haley nodded. "Then it will sadden you to know he is dead." 

Haley looked over at Gandalf before taking Pippin's hand and moving forward across the hall to stand a respectable way from Denethor. "I know this." She said softly, meeting Denethor's dark eyes with her own. "I was there. Boromir died with a strength of heart I cannot percieve." 

Pippin moved forward and drew his small sword then, laying it at Denethor's feet and kneeling. "The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow, and Boromir was pierced by many. Last I saw him he fell against a tree a plucked a black feathered arrow from his side, then I fainted, and was made captive. I know no more than this, but no greater man have I since met." 

Pippin looked over at Haley, who stepped forward and drew her own, elvish blade and placed the worn metal next Pippin's own and knelt, placing a hand on his shoulder. Pippin looked back up at Denethor. "Little service, would you think that a Hobbit; a Halfling form the Northern Shire, can do for such a land. I offer it still, in payment of my debt." 

Haley locked eyes with the Steward then, and winced internally at the slightly insane gleam in them. "Boromir died a hero, pierced by many arrows of the servants of Sauron. I knelt next to him as he passed and ever he thought of this great city, told only to me in tales of his own choosing. I have little respect for authority, Lord Denethor, but promise this, Boromir lay close to my heart, he was friend not many come by and taught me to wield this blade. I offer it in service as a warrior." 

Gandalf stepped forward then. "Take the hilts of your blades and repeat after Denethor, if you are bent on this trail." 

Denethor picked up both swords and lay them across his lap, Haley and Pippin reached for the hilts, and their Oath to Gondor began. 

* * * 

Karen sat in Medusled across from Aragorn, who was slowly unwrapping her bandages to redress the wounds. Around them sat Legolas and Gimli, Elladan and Elrohir, and Halbarad. The twins and the Ranger watched and winced at the sight of the raw, red wounds but said nothing. 

"Aragorn?" Karen asked, Aragorn looked up at her briefly to let her know he was listening. 

"I know I'm not much use right now with my arms like this, but I want to go with you." 

His head shot up to look at her. "Karen - " 

"Don't you tell me I can't either." Karen cut in. "I know I can't do much, but dammit, you're not leaving me here like some biddy who can't protect herself! I can fight if I have to, you know this. I promised Corrie and Haley to meet them at the gates of Minas Tirith, and I plan to do so." 

"Corrie? Corrie is here." Legolas said from behind her. 

"I know that. She has sworn fealty to Theoden and will ride to Minas Tirith to help all she can as a healer on the field." Karen said. "That leaves me to walk the Paths with you." 

* * * 

Corrie stepped up to Theoden from where he stood outside the Hall, talking quietly to Gamling. "My Lord?" 

He turned and smiled a little at her. "Yes?" 

"I've come to offer my services to Rohan. I wish to ride with you." 


	14. Sunset of Minas Tirith

**"DownUnder"**   
_Author_: Alasia Moonstalker   
_Legalese_: I don't own anything LOTR, but I do own the three girls.   
_Genre_: Action/Adventure/Humor   
_Rating_: PG-13   
_Summary_: Three insane girls fall through the History Class floor into Middle Earth. One has an unbreakable guitar, the second a multitude of cigarette lighters and is a disorganized pack rat, and the third is sarcastic and has no respect for authority. 

_Author's Note: _I'm on a roll with this. I didn't expect to get it written so fast. ^_^ 

**_Lady Undomiel_**: LOL! ^_^ I'm glad you feel that way, it makes me happy. I like your view on the story, I honestly didn't intend for it to be the way it is - I was aiming for a romance, but it obviously didn't happen. ^_^ 

**DownUnder**   
_Chapter Fourteen:_

Haley and Pippin found themselves fitted for armor and then they retreated for the evening. The house they were staying in with Gandalf was a two room house with a bathing room, and a living area. Haley, seeing as she was the only female got one of the rooms to herself while Gandalf and Pippin shared the other. That night Haley slept in a bed, much to the satisfation of her brished and battered body. 

She woke late in the morning the next day to dress, for the first time, in armor. Black breeches, boots and undertunic. Black bracers with the white tree of Gondor on them, similiar to the ones she remembered Boromir to have worn, and black gloves that fitted to her hands. A dark ringmail shirt that reached her knees and a black tabard with silver trim and the white tree on it. Her sword around her waist and her elven cloak around her neck with it's lorien cloak pin. 

Her outfit would match Pippin's once his was made, as he was so much shorter than Haley and couldn't dig around for the clothes. She attached her cd player to her belt and wrapped the headpohnes around her neck after sticking _Meteora _by Linkin Park into it and tracking down a beltpouch to stick her lighter, hairspray and a collection of lollipops in. She found an apple, a hunk of bread with butter spread on it and a few strips of dried venision to eat as she went down to the sixth ring of the city where the stables were. 

Once there, she fed Edaen the apple and went off to find Pippin. Gandalf, she assumed would be in council with Denethor for most of the day. She found Pippin on the wall with a tall blonde man. She wandered over and sat down next to Pippin in the wall, the man looking down at her curiously. 

"Hullo Haley!" Pippin exclaimed when he saw her. "You look different." 

"Yeah, I think it's the armor." Haley replied with a smirk. "Not my usual clothes, the boots support my leg and I can pretend the bruises on my back aren't there." 

"How are you healing, if I can ask?" Pippin questioned. 

"Well. The bruises aren't so dark anymore. My wrist is starting to scar, and I'm not limping!" Haley said with a grin. "I think sleeping in an actual bed last night had something to do with it though." 

Pippin laughed and then gestured to the man. "Haley, may I present Beregond, one of the guards here. Beregon, this is my friend Lady Haley. She has fought in a fierce battle recently at Helm's Deep." 

"Helm's Deep?" Beregond looked interested. "Pippin has told me much of the doings of Rohan on this morning, as we were both up early. What can you tell me of Rohan, my Lady." 

"Please call me Haley. What I can tell you is that, Rohan is unlike any land I've ever seen." Haley said, breaking off a bit of her bread and chewing thoughtfully for a moment. "I have never seen so much flat land before. I was born in a valley, with mountains on all sides. It was strange, but there I was given Edaen, my horse, and I'm grateful." 

"What of the battle, m'lady?" 

Haley grinned. "That's where things get interesting. It rained hard that night, and a few hundred men and Elves fighting together against ten thousand is a hard tale." She sighed and looked out over Plennor Fields. "There I was injured in the fight, and there we lost our dear Elven friend and the Marchwarden of Lothlorien, Hadlir." 

Beregond nodded, looking like he wanted details, but refrained from asked as Haley quietly finished her breakfast, listening idly as Beregond told Pippin about the city. 

* * * 

Karen was seated on her mare between the twins, who she still couldn't tell apart. They loved to torture her about it, and refused to tell her which was which. Ahead of them Gimli and Legolas sat astride Arod, Legolas looking back with a small smile on her face, amused at her expense. Halbarad was mounted behind the twins and Karen, and he looked a little confused to Karen. She couldn't blame him. Five days ago Haley had cursed at him, hit him and then blown the man a kiss when she'd left. Karen didn't really have the heart to tell him Haley had been teasing, as she found it amusing, but right now, if she didn't get away from these confounded Elves, she'd go bonkers. 

"Legolas!" 

"Yes'm?" Legolas replied, looking over his shoulder at her. 

"I now know why others dislike Elves so much. It is all because of these two!" With that parting shot she pulled up her mount to ride next to Halbarad. "And you, mister, stop brooding." 

"I'm not brooding." Halbarad said. 

"No, you're pouting!" Karen laughed at the Ranger's expense. "Haley was teasing you, you know. She didn't mean anything when she blew that kiss at you." 

"I know that." Halbarad said defensively. 

Karen laughed again. "Oh you did, did you?" 

* * * 

Corrie found herself riding alongside Merry's pony at the front of the Rohirrim as they rode to Minas Tirith. She kept examining the faces of the soldiers around her, as if looking for something, but she never seemed to find it. The company had rested for two days in Edoras before they'd parted ways. Corrie had helped Eowyn scrounge up a suit of armor and a helmet, and not the other woman was riding with them. Somewhere in their ranks. 

"Corrie?" 

"Yeah, Merry?" 

"How much longer must we ride?" Merry asked. 

Corrie sighed. Merry had started asking her that at least four times every day since the army had left. "I don't know Merry." 

* * * 

The battle for Osgiliath was over, and the troops were fleeing to Minas Tirith, fighting all the way. Haley saw the far off black dot in the sky before anyone else did, and she left Pippin and Beregond yelling after her as she sprinted from the wall. She reached the stable and saddled Edaen quickly. A group of men were about to ride out to the aid of Captain Faramir and the surviving men who were reatreating across the fields. Haley mounted Edaen on the move as she rode him out to the commander of the small group. 

He looked at her for about a second before nodding. Most of the higher ranking men had been informed that there was a female warrior in the city, and that, according to Mithrandir, she tended to rush headlong into danger and come out of it, wounded, but laughing. She rode alongside him as he led the charge from the city gates. 

Haley urged Edaen on faster as she drew her sword, ready for her first battle on horseback. The tall chesnut trampled an orc in it's path as she fought her way to a small knot of Rangers. She cut one's head off as she came up next to the Captain. He looked over at her with wide eyes. 

"Sound a full retreat!" She yelled at him as her mount reared and crushed the skull of another orc as she parried a blow from another. "The Nazgul have come!" 

Faramir nodded and the full retreat was sounded even as the ear splitting shriek reverberated through Haley's being. Edaen reared and spun, running away. There was nothing she could do but hold on as she turned to see Faramir become injured by the Nazgul as his own men turned and fled. 


	15. Death of the Witch King

**"DownUnder"**   
_Author_: Alasia Moonstalker   
_Legalese_: I don't own anything LOTR, but I do own the three girls.   
_Genre_: Action/Adventure/Humor   
_Rating_: PG-13   
_Summary_: Three insane girls fall through the History Class floor into Middle Earth. One has an unbreakable guitar, the second a multitude of cigarette lighters and is a disorganized pack rat, and the third is sarcastic and has no respect for authority. 

_Author's Note: _Third chapter in one day - I'm really going at this with all I've got. Actually, I promised myself I'd finish this fic before starting or working on any others - which means I can't read the latest book my Mercedes Lackey and get stuck in another fandom. I've convinced myself to read only LOTR fics until it's done. ^_^ 

**DownUnder**   
_Chapter Fourteen:_

The entrance to the Paths of the Dead was dark and mysterious. Like all entrances where the hero must enter and come out alive with all kinds of perils within. Karen mused that it seemed very Indiana Jones-esque. She set her mouth in a thin line as she followed the twins into the cavern. None of the horses liked this place, and she had come to trust a horse's instincts. 

The blackness lasted only a moment until torches were lit and those holding them hefted them into the air. Halbarad, who still stood next to her held a torch, making Karen feel a little safer within the circle of firelight. Whispers surrounded her and she could only shudder as she felt something cool pas her by as the company moved. 

The gleam of gold in the firelight caught her eye and she turned to see Elladan and Aragorn standing over the corpse of a mighty man clad in mail. Aragorn was muttering something she didn't catch, but he stood and turned abruptly, crying into the darkness - to the whispers. 

"No! That is not my errand! Keep your hoards and your secrets hidden! Speed only we ask. Let us pass and then come! I summon you to the Stone of Erech!" 

The whispers halted briefly, but drew away before resuming. Aragorn led the company further along the path. Soon they passed through another doorway, and they could see more. Sheer gray rock cliffs - a ravine. The company mounted their horses again and continued on. Karen glanced back and shuddered at the black and white forms following. 

"The dead follow!" Legolas said, looking back before returning his eyes to the road before them. "I see men and horses, banners and spears!" 

"Yes." Said Elladan. "The dead follow, they have been summoned." 

* * * 

Haley hadn't gone anywhere near the palace since Faramir's wounding. He was shrouded by a sickness only Aragorn could cure, and so, knowing that Denethor was crying for two dead sons instead of the one was reason enough to keep away. Pippin said it seemed like Denethor had lost his mind. And so it was. 

That night, no one slept, and Haley took herself to the white tower where Gandalf stood. He looked over at her when she reached him and she noted Pippin standing next to the tall wizard. She looked around with guarded eyes before moving to stand next to the white clad man. 

"Denethor?" 

Gandalf looked over at her. "Not well. He has become fey, and thinks both his sons dead." 

Haley rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just say the old buggers gone completely bonkers and leave it at that. Seriously, he was already a few fries short of a happy meal." 

"What's a happy meal?" Pippin asked. 

"Nevermind." Haley said, as a thundering sound shook through the city. 

"The Witch King has come!" 

The cry rose up and suddenly, Gandalf wasn't there anymore. Haley followed close behind the Istari before he leapt up on Shadowfax and rode down to the city gate. Haley followed as fast as she could. By the time she reached the gate just as it burst and the Lord of the Nazgul rode through. It loomed over those there like a great black shadow, against the firest on the city walls where men fought against the forces of Mordor - which had sent the city into siege not long after Faramir had come back to the city wounded. 

In rode the Nazgul, through a gate no enemy had passed before, and the men of Gondor fled. Haley stood stock still where she'd frozen as the doors burst. Gandalf rode up on Shadowfax, and his words halted the Nazgul in its tracks. 

"You cannot enter here! Go back to the abyss prepared for you! Go back! Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your Master. Go!" 

The Nazgul laughed and threw back it's hood. Haley stared. The Nazgul was completely invisible, it's crown resting over nothing. The Nazgul raised it's sword and spoke. "Old fool! This is my hour! Do you not know Death when you see it? Die now and curse in vain!" 

"It is you who does not know Death when you see it, Witch King. Yes, this is your hour. Your hour to die!" Haley screamed, moving up behind Gandalf. The Nazgul turned to Haley, or she supposed it did, as the crown turned slightly. Then, suddenly a cock crowed somewhere, the sound of a rooster welcoming the day as the horizon began to lighten. Then, as if in reply, the sound of far away horns bugled across the plains. The horns of the North, and Haley smiled, just as Gandalf did. 

"Rohan has come!" 

The cry went up, just as a spark lit the darness and the pair spun, even as Pippin and Beregond appeared. Pippin yelled. "Gandalf! Denethor's going to burn him and Faramir alive!" 

Shadowfax wheeled and the horse was off like a shot to save Faramir, even as Haley screamed for her horse and yelled, being heard in the courtyard. 

"Rohan is come!" She yelled at the top of her lungs after mounting Edaen, who a stableboy had brought to her. The gelding reared as she drew her sword. "Men of Gondor! The tide turns, ride to meet them!" 

Some of the men cheered and those who could mounted their horses and Haley led the charge from the broken gate of the city as the men of Gondor renewed their efforts to hold the threat of Mordor at bay. 

* * * 

Corrie stayed close to Merry and Theoden as the Rohirrim charged the forces of Mordor. She used the sword that Theoden had forced on her to the best of her advantage, but soon she found herself cut off from the king. Merry, herself and another soldier found themselves trying to protect the king, as well as trying to get back to him. 

A shrill scream that shot straight to Corrie's center rang through the air and the Lord of the Nazgul was their, striking out at Theoden. The King fell from his horse with the blow and didn't get up again. Merry let out a shout and Corrie followed the soldier as they made their way to the king. The soldier parried the next blow from the Witch King and Corrie hefted her sword on one side of the man as Merry took up the other. 

The Nazgul laughed. "No man can slay me! Your errand is wasted!" 

The soldier reached up and removed his helmet. Waves of golden hair flew about the soldier in the wind, and Corrie grinned. There stood Eowyn, clad in armor, standing over her fallen uncle with her shoulders straight, glaring at the Nazgul. 

"But I am no woman!" Eowyn cried. "And you shall fall under my sword!" 

The Nazgul screamed as Eowyn delt a deadly blow, and the battle was on. A pattern, though the Nazgul's strength was greater. Eowyn took a hit from the left, and fell. Merry cried her name and ran forward, rasing his sword. The Nazgul threw him off, and Merry lay on the ground, unconcious. Corrie cried his name, let out a scream that could have rivaled the Witch King's own, raised her own sword and charged. 

The Witch King spun and blocked her blow, throwing the other blade away and bringing his around. Corrie dove out of the way, but the searing pain in her shoulder told her she hadn't been fast enough. She hit the ground hard, and she rolled onto her back, looking up to see the Witch King standing over her, even as Eowyn rose up behind him and lifted her sword, plunging it through the Nazgul with vengeance in her eyes. 

Corrie remembered the Witch King's final cry, but as blackness claimed her, she knew no more. 


	16. The Battle of Plennor Fields

**"DownUnder"**   
_Author_: Alasia Moonstalker   
_Legalese_: I don't own anything LOTR, but I do own the three girls.   
_Genre_: Action/Adventure/Humor   
_Rating_: PG-13   
_Summary_: Three insane girls fall through the History Class floor into Middle Earth. One has an unbreakable guitar, the second a multitude of cigarette lighters and is a disorganized pack rat, and the third is sarcastic and has no respect for authority. 

_Author's Note: _Gods I'm really going here. Wish me luck. 

**DownUnder**   
_Chapter Sixteen:_ __

Haley found herslef in the middle of a battle she really shouldn't have run into so fearlessly. Edaen was a great help in fighting of the hordes of orcs and Easterlings and other evil warriors, but there was only so much the tireing horse could do. She did as much as she could, brandishing the blade Galadriel had given her with as much strength as she could muster. But there wasn't much that she could do. The Rohirrim had turned the tide in the favour of the Free Peoples, but it was soon becoming an even fight. What the armies of Mordor lacked in brains they made up for in sheer numbers. 

Suddenly she felt a jerk beneath her and Edaen let out a scream that hurt her ears as the gelding began to fall. The horse fell headfirst, taking his rider with him as he rolled over on top of her. One of her feet came loose from the stirrups and she went flying over the animals head after the roll and found herslef ten feet away. She groaned in pain from the roll, but quickly crawled to the dying horse. She leaned over his head and whispered soothingly to him as she cried, telling him that everything would be okay. Then, she took out her knife and slit the animal's throat to ease his pain. 

Tears fell down her dirty cheeks as she quickly pulled the band from her hair, secured it tightly around a section of Edaen's mane and cut it from him with her kife. She tucked the lock of hair into her belt and rose, vengeance in her eyes as she attacked the orcs around her with renewed energy. She worked quickly, her body, face and hair quickly becoming soaked with sweat and orc blood. 

She stepped back for a second and ran headlong into another being. She spun, raising her sword only to come face to face with Beregond. She smiled a little at the man before they both turned, backs to each other so that neither fighter had to worry about attacks from behind. 

She didn't realize, but the pair was making their way slowly out across the field toward the river. She moved her head to the side and missed a knife strike by less that a millimeter as bloode welled up along her left cheek. She cut the orc down quickly as a shout rose up through the ranks. 

"The Corsairs have come! We are defeated!" 

Indeed, there were black ships heading toward them down the river. Haley found herself wading into the water as she fought, and the water splashed up around her knees. She was barely away of anything now. Grief for her equine friend and concern for her human ones had thrown the human girl into a bloodlust. 

She let out a scream as she was suddenly plucked from the water by strong arms. She was swung up onto the deck of one of the ships only to come face to face with Legolas. She stared before she grinned and hugged the Elf. She looked around and saw a green banner with the White Tree sewn into it along with jewels - the royal banner. She grinned up at Aragorn as Gimli stepped forward. 

"You look like hell, Haley." 

Haley grinned and pointed to the field. "Battle does that." Then she followed her friends from the boat as the battle was renewed. She saw Halbarad out of the corner of her eye and grinned, making her way slowly over to him, where he fought next to Aragorn. Gimli and Legolas had dissapeared into the fray. She shouted to Aragorn. 

"So, King-guy! Got any bright ideas?!" 

"Yes!" Aragorn replied, shooting a good-natured grin to Haley. "Kill them all!" 

"Ha!" She replied as she took out an orc over Halbarad's shoulder. "Always one to keep promises, aren't you. And good thing too, or I'd kill you myself!" 

She was, of course, indicated the promise he'd made to Boromir when the Captain of Gondor had fallen. Aragorn had sworn that he would not let the White City fall, and that promise was being kept. Trumpets sounded and the enemy began to retreat. Victory over Minas Tirith was theirs. 

* * * 

Aragorn refused to enter the city as a King without the invitation of a Stweard of Gondor, and chose instead, to enter at the Captain of the Dunedain and a Healer for his friends. Losses in the battle were many, and Faramir, Merry, Eowyn and Corrie lay under the dark sickness of the Nazgul. Haley retreated to the house she shared with Pippin and Gandalf and found a bath waiting. She stripped and scrubbed herself clean before taking up the lock of Edaen's hair and cleaning it as well before tucking it away in her bag. She dressed in her regular clothes and cleaned her weapons, leaving her armor there on the floor to be cleaned by someone else. 

Afterward she moved to the Healing Halls, but Aragorn had already been there. Haley entered the room where Corrie lay, talking quietly to Karen. Corrie was weak and wounded, but alive, and Haley placed a hand on Karen's shoulder before sitting down in the chair next to her friend's bed. 

"Haley, you're bleeding!" Karen said before pulling out those thin white strips again, a bowl of water and attacked her face. Haley yeilded under her friend's ministrations as she spoke. 

"Well, we kept our promises." 

"We did." Corrie said softly, smiling. 

"What happened to you on that field Hale?" Karen asked. "You were covered in Orc blood when I saw you and you were fighting like a madwoman." 

Haley looked up. "Well, I did fight for longer than you." 

"That explains the blood, now explain why you went nuts with bloodlust on the field." Karen demanded, putting her bandages away and sitting down again. 

"Edaen was shot from under me." 

Both Corrie and Karen winced. All three girls were horse lovers, and all three girls knew how much Haley had come to love the big chestnut gelding. They said nothing else about it as Haley continued. 

"I think I'm ready to go home." 

"So am I." Karen said. "But this isn't over yet. Sauron isn't defeated. There's something else brewing." 

"So there is, and we'll face it together. Not more of this getting seperated crap." Corrie said softly as her friends laughed. 


	17. The Black Gate

**"DownUnder"**   
_Author_: Alasia Moonstalker   
_Legalese_: I don't own anything LOTR, but I do own the three girls.   
_Genre_: Action/Adventure/Humor   
_Rating_: PG-13   
_Summary:_ Three insane girls fall through the History Class floor into Middle Earth. One has an unbreakable guitar, the second a multitude of cigarette lighters and is a disorganized pack rat, and the third is sarcastic and has no respect for authority.__

_Author's Note: _*beams* This fic has gone by so fast. Only a few more chapters and it will be finished. ^_^ I'm pleased with myself on this fic, it's been an ordeal and learning experiance all in its own right. Thank-you to everyone who reivews and happy reading. 

"Normal? That's just an ideal. After all, one person's version of normal is not the same as someone else's." 

**DownUnder**   
_Chapter Seventeen:_

Haley decided she loved sunsets in Minas Tirith. Ith her view from the wall she could see the sun's colours wash over the plains. She smiled a little. Everything was all right. She was still hurting every so often, but her bruises were healing fast, and her leg no longer ached all day, and she no longer limped. The scar that ran over her stomach, and those that laced over the knuckles of her right hand were added too by the fresh one on her wrist, which had been unbandaged and left to its own devices. According to Aragorn, the new cut on her cheek would scar, as whatever had struck her had had some sort of herb in it to make the target bleed more. She knew that her leg would scar, no doubt about that, but she was happy. 

Karen had a scar on her face, above her right eye, along with the healing burns on her arms and hands. Corrie had a horizontal line going across her right upper arm. Things had changed drastically for all of them. They'd gone from teenaged girls whose only concern was school the next day, to women, healers and warriors and bards all the same. Scars laced once whole hearts, and newer pieces from newer friends glowed. 

The three had decided to leave for home shortly after Aragorn was crowned, as they would have a guide to take them to Lothlorien, after which the'd be taken back to their chairs. Until then it was more battle and more time. It seemed so long ago that they'd been mocking their History teacher, and now they found themselves becoming a part of it. 

Haley sighed and pulled out of her musings as Aragorn sat down next to her. He watched her for a moment before speaking. "The armies of Gondor, Rohan and Dol Guldor ride to Mordor at dawn. Corrie must stay behind, because of her wounds, but if you and Karen so wish, you may ride with us." 

"It's a death wish, riding to Mordor." Haley said. "We've no way of knowing if Frodo will complete his task or not, but hey, suicide's how I like things. Count me in." 

Aragorn nodded. "And Karen?" 

"No clue. That girl's a puzzle. Who knows what she'll want to do." Haley shot a grin over to rugged man. "You need a bath, mister." 

"I have had one." 

"When?" Haley demanded. 

"Last night." 

"Okay, well you need to shave then. I swear, you look like something that dragged in, Scruffy." 

"Scruffy?" 

"Yes, your new nickname, and all because of this." She tickled his scruffy chin before pecking his cheek with a kiss, hopping off the wall and meandering away. She waved behind her. "I'll let Karen know of your offer!" 

* * * 

The ride to Mordor, as Haley would tell anyone who asked afterwards, was rather boring. Five days for quite marching. The mood subdued, as many men saw their dooms laying before them. On sunset of the fifth day they came upon the Black Gate. A towering strucure with two doors, somethong only Trolls could open, and only if they worked together. Haley stared at it with wide eyes as trumpets blew and the banner of the King was unfurled and more than one voice cried: 

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Wrongfully have you laid war upon Gondor! Come forth and face judgement!" 

Haley heaved a sigh as she looked around before nodding to herself as a big black figure appeared out of the gate. A Nazgul. Haley grinned to herself. The Nazugl had been dwindling in numbers since the begining of the war. Their own Witch King laid to waste in the fields at Plennor. Now Sauron had been forced to send a messenger that had to try to be fearsome. 

"I am the Mouth of Sauron." The messenger said and Haley snorted. From what she'd been told, all that was left of Sauron was a giant eyeball made of fire. 

Gandalf and Aragorn moved to reply and Haley tuned them out. 'Mouth' - as she had dubbed the messenger - was being rather insolent, and Gandalf looked insensced. She blinked and shook herself as Gandalf finally spoke something of consequence, a hidden rage in his voice. 

"Name your terms." 

Mouth nodded, seemingly to himself. "The rabble of Gondor will withdraw beyond the Anduin at one, and swear an oath to never lay arms against Sauron the Great again, in open or secret. All lands east of the Anduin will be Sauron's forever soley. West of the Anduin as far as the Misty Mountains will be tributary to Mordor." 

Gandalf looked furious and Haley saw something them. In Gandalf's arms lay Sting, Frodo's elvin blade and his bright mithril shirt. Haley turned furious eyes to Mouth and her face became grim as Mouth continued. 

"Do you accept these terms?" 

Haley's eyes flickered over to Gandalf and she kicked her new mount forward, furious. After all, they do say, when in Rone, do what Romans do, and Gandalf looked ready to kill. "Listen here you asshole!" Mouth turned to look at her, she met his eyes with nothing but rage. "We take nothing from you. Nothing but these tokens in memory of our lost friend. If your master is a 'great' as you say he is, then he needs no lowly scum such as youself to speak for him." 

Gandalf threw off his cloak then, and the black land around them was bathed in a white light and Gandalf exclaimed his agreement to Haley's words and suddenly, Aragorn was ordering men about, readying for battle. As the first arrows sang through the air Haley turned her eyes to Mount Doom and she noticed something. A black wave was rolling forth from the mountain like the shockwave of a nuclear blast. Gandalf saw it. 

"Behold! The Ringbearer has succeeded in his quest!" 

Heads turned to the volcanoe, good and evil alike as the blast approached them. Haley was suddenly quite aware that this blast was deadly, and should any of them be struck by it they would die. 

"The Eagles!" The cry rose through the silence like a ray of sunshine. "The Eagles have come!" 

And, as Haley was picked up by an Eagle and carried away from the Black gate, she saw the Evil of Sauron fall away. It was over and the side of Light had won. The free peoples of Middle-Earth would rebuild, and Gondor would see itself back into its glory days under Aragorn's ruling hand. And, as the wind whipped past her and turned her cheeks red with cold, Haley could do nothing but smile. 


	18. Home Again, Home Again

**"DownUnder"**   
_Author_: Alasia Moonstalker   
_Legalese_: I don't own anything LOTR, but I do own the three girls.   
_Genre_: Action/Adventure/Humor   
_Rating_: PG-13   
_Summary:_ Three insane girls fall through the History Class floor into Middle Earth. One has an unbreakable guitar, the second a multitude of cigarette lighters and is a disorganized pack rat, and the third is sarcastic and has no respect for authority.__

_Author's Note: _*beams* It's finished! The final chapter is now up! ^_^ I'm very proud of myself right now! 

**DownUnder**   
_Chapter Eighteen:_

The days after their return from Mordor all blurred together. They healed, and watched as Aragorn and Arwen were wed. Aragorn began his rule over Gondor with a steady and kind hand as King Elessar. But soon enough, it was time to leave. The Hobbits were returning to the Shire, and Legolas and Gimli were off to Mirkwood. They would pass through Lorien on their way to Legolas' home, and so the three girls would travel with them. 

Haley's gear had doubled, though she'd lost clothes along the way. Her armor was packed away, her knife and sword she would keep as well, along with the forest green gown she'd worn to the wedding. Corrie had brown and green armor in leather, all light. Theoden had outfitted her in Archer's wear for battle, and she would carry those home as well as her red dress. Karen had a tooled mithril flask filled with the water of the Ents, to remind her. A book filled with Elvish, Dwarven, Entish and the songs of men. She had her own blue dress. 

The trip to Lorien was much calmer than their trip away from Charas Galadhon. They reached the city within two weeks of steady travel. There they were greeted by the Lady herself and they stayed one final night in Middle-Earth. Then, with an escort of Elves, Orophin and Rumil, Haldir's brothers included, they made their way from the wood, across the Nimrodel and to the rocky hills beyond. 

They spent the entire day combing the hills for those chairs, and when they found them, the three girls could only grin before gathering up their gear and setting it around their chairs before saying their farewells. Karen hugged both Elf and Dwarf, teary eyed before retreating to her chair and sitting down, making sure she had everything. Corrie did the same, and gave a final parting shot. 

"Gimli, where we come from, there's a saying, 'When in Rome, do what Romans do'. When you go to Mirkwood I want to to pretend to be an Elf and have fun, okay." 

Said Dwarf had laughed and nodded. Finally Halry said goodbye to the elves. She turned to Rumil and Orophin and drew something from her bag. It was wrapped in what appeared to be the remains of a finely made red cloak. From it she drew Haldir's sword. She offered both cloak and sword to Haldir's brothers before she spoke. 

"I am glad to have met Haldir and be able to call him my friend. He fought valiantly and died a hero. He saved my life that night on the wall of Helm's Deep. I know it doesn't mean much, and that your loss is great, but I wished to return a piece of your brother to you." 

Rumil and Orophin enveloped her in a threeway hug before thanking her and stepping back. She hugged Legolas and Gimli. 

"You two need to stop counting who kills more than who, seettle down with a nice Elf girl and Dwarf girl and raise fat babies." She said, teary as the two men laughed. "Seeing as I can't be here to watch you raise said fat babies, do me a favour?" 

"Anything, Mellonamin." Legolas said. 

"I know it isn't tradtion to give your kids middle names, but when you have a girl, give her my name as a middle name." Haley said with a smile, then she hugged each male again and moved to her chair, pulled her backpack onto her back, threw her saddlebags that held everything from Middle-earth that she'd aquired and placed her sword along her lap. 

"Ready girls?" Corrie asked, the other two nodded and they waved to their Elvin and Dwarven friends before a bright flash of while light surrounded them, and they were gone. 

* * * 

They landed in their exact spot as they had before. They looked around before Haley quickly pulled out her gray Elvish cloak and hid away her sword. 

"Miss Hayes, do you have something to say, or are you just filling the air with carbon?" 

The three girls looke at each other. Barnes had said that to them right before they'd gone on their adventure. They looked at each other and grinned. Their appearances had changed, but apparently they'd not been gone long. Karen reached out and trached the scar on Haley's cheek before haly pulled out her very last Dum Dum - a cherry one and unwrapped it, propping her feet up on the table before her with a grin. 

"I have a vitally important role in serving as a bad example, Mr. Barnes, you know this." 

_~ * finis * ~_


End file.
